Our Children from the Future ?
by Akayuki Kaguya
Summary: Bagaimana ya hari-hari yang dilalui Sasuke dan Naruto bersama anak-anaknya dari masa depan? Menyenangkan atau sial? Chapter 4 update! SasuNaru! Shou-ai and MPREG! RnR, please?
1. Pertemuan dari masa depan?

"Niichan! Lihat! Aku berhasil!" terlihat seorang anak berambut kuning dengan mata bewarna biru langit sedang berjalan sambil memegang sebuah botol berisikan cairan bewarna hijau. Sesekali, cairan hijau tersebut tampak seperti mengeluarkan buih-buih yang agak mencurigakan.

"Hn," balas seorang anak laki-laki yang duduk tak jauh dari sang bocah berambut pirang. Matanya yang bewarna hitam kelam tampak sedang membaca sederet huruf dari sebuah buku.

Sedangkan rubah peliharaannya hanya menatapnya dengan tatapn mengejek. Meragukan kemampuan sang rambut kuning sekaligus majkannya.

"Lihat ramuan sihirku ini, niichan! Aku yakin ramuan ini pasti bisa mengubah siapa pun menjadi kodok!" ujar sang bocah berambut kuning sambil mengacung-ngacungkan botol berisi cairan aneh tersebut.

"Hn," balas sang bocah berambut raven tersebut. Dia tak peduli dengan hasil percobaan sang adik. Ya… Dirinya memang tidak tertarik dengan yang namanya sihir atau semacamnya.

"Kalau begitu ayo! Kita cari para sukarelawan!" ujar sang bocah berambut kuning dengan riangnya. Tak mempedulikan deathglare dari sang kakak dan rubah, dia terus saja berlari ke luar dari kamar mereka sambil menarik paksa sang kakak dan rubah. Dia sudah tak sabar ingin mencoba ramuan coretmencurigakancoret tersebut kepada orang-orang, ralat, para calon korban dari sang anak kecil.

Saking riangnya sang bocah berambut kuning dengan ramuan sihirnya, ia tak menyadari adanya keberadaan sebuah balok mainan bertuliskan huruf 'U' sampai akhirnya kaki kecilnya tersandung oleh balok tersebut dan membuatnya jatuh bersama dengan sang kakak dan sang rubah. Kasihan…

Belum sempat untuk berdiri, sebuah cahaya putih sudah mengelilingi mereka. Dan sedetik kemudian, mereka sudah menghilang entah kemana…

**

* * *

**

Our Children from the Future

Chapter 1: Pertemuan dari masa depan

**Disclaimer:**

Sampai kiamat tiba pun, Naruto bukan punya saya! Yang punya si MK alias Masashi Kishimoto. Saya? Cuma author bego yang seenak es krim make chara NARUTO. *langsung nyulik chara NARUTO*

**Pairs:**

All hail SasuNaru! XD Yes! This is SasuNaru!

**Genre:**

Humor/Romance…

**Rated:**

Aman… Hanya sekedar T aja kok! Gak pake tambahan lemon ataupun perasan jeruk nipis. Mudah-mudahan… -,-

**Warning:**

Versi abal lain dari 'You are My rival or My Love ?' BOY LOVE! SHOUNEN-AI! OC! Time Travel! (kayaknya sih iya…) MPREG! Semoga gak ada typo(s), semoga juga gak OOC, abal, gaje, garing, nista, dkk.

**YOU ARE ANTI FUJOSHI or SHOUNEN-AI? PLEASE, DON'T READ!**

**

* * *

**

Di sebuah sekolah yang terletak di kota Konoha…

"Teme! Cepat kembalikan PR ku!" teriak seorang remaja berambut pirang sambil mencoba untuk mengambil buku PR nya dari seorang pemuda berambut raven.

Sayang karena tinggi nya tak mencapai tinggi sang raven, dia tak berhasil meraih buku PR nya yang diangkat tinggi-tinggi oleh pemuda berambut raven tersebut.

"Hn, lain kali, jangan mengerjakan PR di sekolah, dobe…" katanya sembari melempar buku tak berdosa tersebut ke luar jendela. Dengan sangat mulus, buku tersebut berhasil mendarat tanah dengan tidak selamat dan tanpa cacat sedikitpun. Poor book…

"AAKH!" pekik sang pemuda berambut pirang. "Apa yang kau lakukan, teme! Beraninya kau melempar buku ku, teme!" dalam sekejap, sang rambut pirang sudah naik darah.

"Hn,"

"Kau… Lihat saja nanti, teme! Akan kubalas perbuatanmu berkali-kali lipat!" sang rambut pirang akhirnya langsung bergegas pergi meninggalkan ruang kelas untuk mengambil bukunya kembali.

"Hn," puas dengan hasil perbuatannya, sang rambut kembali duduk di kursinya yang terletak pojok paling belakang dekat dengan jendela. Ia kemudian melirik ke luar jendela –tepatnya kearah sang rambut pirang yang sedang diomeli oleh Yamato-sensei-. Mungkin saja ia sedang diceramahi habis-habisan karena diaangap telah membuang buku ke halaman sekolah.

Sang rambut raven hanya menyeringai melihat pemandangan tersebut.

"Ck, mendokusei." gumam seseorang berambut nanas yang duduk didepan sang rambut raven.

"Apa?" tanya sang rambut raven ketus.

"Ck, Sasuke. Sepertinya kau puas melihat Naruto seperti itu ya?" ucap pemuda berambut nanas tersebut kepada pemuda berambut raven, tepatnya Uchiha Sasuke. Sang ketua kelas VIII-A sekaligus pujaan hati seluruh gadis di konoha High School ini. Ah, tidak semua sih… Tapi hamper seluruh para siswi disini memuja Sasuke. Tidak hanya itu, bahkan ada juga seorang guru berambut hitam dengan kulit putih bagai mayat dikurung dipendingin yang menaksir Uchiha Sasuke ini.

"Ck, tahukah kau Shikamaru? Itu adalah urusanku. Bukan u-ru-san-mu!" kata Sasuke ketus kepada pemuda berambut nanas tersebut. Nara Shikamaru, itulah nama pemuda berambut nanas tersebut.

"Mendokusei," dengusnya lalu kembali pada kegiatannya semula. Tidur…

"Hn," pemuda bernama Sasuke itu pun berbalik melirik halaman sekolah, namun tak didapatinya lagi keberadaan seorang berambut pirang, Uzumaki Naruto.

Sungguh. Ia tak habis pikir, kenapa dirinya sangat senang mengerjai Naruto. Sekian detik ia berpikir, namun jawaban tak kunjung ia dapatkan.

'BRAK!'

Suara debaman pintu membuyarkan lamunan sang bungsu Uchiha tersebut. Tak perlu menoleh, ia sudah tahu siapa gerangan yang membanting pintu tersebut hingga menimbulkan suara dentuman yang keras.

"Teme… akan kubalas perbuatanmu!" teriak Naruto lalu segera berlari kearah Sasuke sambil melayangkan tangan kanannya kearah Sasuke. Ya… tadinya sih mau begitu… Tapi sesuatu yang besar menghentikan gerakan Naruto…

"KETEMU KALIAN DASAR ANAK NAKAL!"

Dan sedetik kemudian, Sasuke dan Naruto berusaha mati-matian untuk menghindari serbuan seseorang yang memakai celemek dan membawa wajan dan sudip…

* * *

Didalam gedung kolam renang Konoha High School…

'POOF!'

'BRUKH!

'BYUUUR!'

"Aduduh… Ittai…" seorang anak berusia 5 tahun berambut kuning tiba-tiba saja jatuh dari atas dan mendarat dengan sangat mulus ditepi kolam renang. Dia berusaha berdiri sambil memegang pantatnya yang baru saja berciuman dengan lantai dingin tersebut.

"Hn," muncul seorang bocah lagi dari belakang bocah berambut kuning tersebut. Dia tampak sedang berdiri angkuh. Sepertinya dia berhasil mendarat dengan selamat tanpa harus berbenturan dengan lantai. Mata onyx nya tampak menatap tajam kearah sang adik.

"Hehe… Sepertinya sihirku gagal lag—"

'BLETAK!'

Dalam sekejap, sebuah benjol telah bersarang dikepala sang bocah berambut kuning tersebut. Hanya pasrah, sang bocah berambut kuning menatap kakaknya itu sambil memegangi benjol di kepalanya.

'CIPYAK! CIPYUK!'

Terdengar suara dari kolam renang. Refleks, semuanya langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Dan kemudian mata meeka mendapati sesosok rubah berekor sembilan itu sedang berenang ke tepi kolam renang.

"Gyahahaha!" sang bocah berambut kuning itu hanya menertawakan rubah peliharaannya sedang mengeringkan badannya yang basah kuyup akibat air dari kolam renang.

"Gyahaha—GRAUP!" tiba-tiba saja rubah tersebut langsung menggigit lengan sang majikan. "Ittai…" ringis sang bocah berambut kuning. Dia hanya bisa menggenggam lengannya dan menatap tajam kearah sang rubah yang sedang bersenandung kecil. Karena kesal, dia pun hanya cemberut sambil berjalan meninggalkan bocah raven dan rubah.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya bocah berambut raven begitu melihat adik satu-satunya sedang berjalan menjauh.

"Pulang!" jawab bocah berambut kuning tersebut dengan ketus. Dia terus saja berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Saat sampai di pintu dan membukanya, ia terdiam. Cukup lama sampai mendapat tatapan aneh dari sang kakak dan rubah.

"Ini… Dimana….?" katanya pelan sambil menatap sekeliling. "Niichan… Kita ada dimana sekarang?" bocah berambut kuning tersebut membalikkan badannya menghadap sang kakak dengan mata berkaca-kaca seakan mau menangis.

Dengan santainya, sang bocah berambut raven tersebut berjalan ke luar gedung. Sesampainya diluar, ia langsung melihat ke sekeliling dan mendapati pemandangan asing baginya.

"Nii…" panggil sang adik. Tapi tak dihiraukan sang rambut raven.

"Baka aniki!" panggil sang adik lagi. Tapi tetap saja, tak dihiraukan oleh sang kakak yang terus saja melihat ke sekeliling.

"KUSO ANIKI!" kali ini, sang adik memilih jalan terakhir. Berteriak didepan telinga sang kakak.

Mendengar teriakan cempreng dari sang adik, dia pun langsung mendelik tajam kearah bocah berambut kuning tersebut yang dengan santainya malah bersenandung kecil.

Sang kakak menatap bocah tersebut. Mata onyxnya menyiratkan suatu pesan, kenapa-kau-berteriak-di-telinga-ku-adik-idot?

Yang ditatap seperti itu hanya membalas, "Si Kyuu menghilang, niichan…" katanya sambil menunjuk udara dibelakangnya. Kini sosok seekor rubah yang sedari tadi bersama mereka telah menghilang entah kemana.

Bocah berambut raven itu hanya bisa mendengus kesal melihat kelakuan hewan peliharaan adiknya yang satu ini. Kemudian dia berjalan keluar dengan diikuti sang adik dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

"Huf… Kyuu kemana ya?" gumam bocah berambut kuning tersebut sambil melihat sekeliling. Mungkin saja dapat menemukan keberadaan sang rubah yang hilang.

Sedangkan disampingnya, kakaknya sedang berjalan dengan angkuhnya, ralat, memang terlihat seperti angkuh –apalagi dengan ditambah oleh jubahnya yang agak berkibar, tapi tidak diketahui apakah sang pemilik rambut raven tersebut memang sengaja berjalan angkuh. Ya entahlah… hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

"Nii… Sepertinya ini sebuah sekolah ya…?" tanya sang adik sambil melirik para siswa-siswi yang sedang sibuk mendengarkan sang guru berbicara. Walau ada yang malah asik tidur dengan berpangku pada tangan.

"Hn," balas bocah rambut tersebut. Sedangkan sang adik hanya bias manyun mendengar tanggapan kakaknya ini. 'Ya ampun… Niichan benar-benar mirip tousan!' katanya dalam hati.

"Nii! Kita coba masuk ruangan ini ya!" ujar sang adik sambil membuka sebuah pintu besar yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. Tercium bau sedap begitu pintu dibuka. Dapur sekolah? Mungkin kata itu tepat untuk ruangan yang berisi makanan ini.

Ah! Mungkin akan lebih tepat kalau disebut sudah tak berisi makanan lagi.

Tidak. Bukan karena makanan tersebut sudah diberikan kepada seluruh murid di sekolah ini. Lagipula sekarang masih pagi. Belum jamnya untuk makan siang.

Tapi akan lebih tepat jika dibilang bahwa makanan tersebut telah dihabiskan oleh seorang, ralat, tepatnya seekor rubah yang memiliki ekor Sembilan dengan warna bulu oranye kemerah-merahan.

"KYUUBI!"

Merasa dipanggil, sang rubah tersebut langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh kearah sang majikan.

"Aung?" dengan wajah tak berdosa, dia menatap sang majikan dan kemudian melanjutkan acara makannya lagi tanpa menyadari wajah sang majikan yang kesal karena tidak dihiraukan.

Belum sempat bocah berambut kuning tersebut meneriakan kata protes, tiba-tiba saja ada seorang wanita berbadan besar –dalam artian agak kekar—dan menggunakan celemek masuk kedalam dapur tersebut dan mendapati 2 anak manusia dan seekor rubah yang tengah asik dengan santapannya –makan siang anak-anak—.

Hening…

Bocah berambut kuning tersebut memandang wanita tersebut…

Masih hening…

Hening…

…

…

…

"DASAR ANAK-ANAK NAKAL!"

Dalam sekejap, ruangan tersebut telah menjadi medan tempur. Suara-suara seperti benda logam berbenturan pun mulai terdengar. Kejaran-kejaran pun tak dapat dielakan.

"O cecidit farina!" ucap bocah berambut kuning tersebut dengan panik sambil mengarahkan tangannya kearah tepung terigu. Benda yang awalnya duduk manis didalam lemari tersebut kini sukses terjatuh tepat mengenai sang wanita berbadan besar tersebut.

"Ayo lari!" teriaknya sambil menarik rubahnya yang masih asik menyantap makannya. Bocah berambut raven itupun turut berlari mengikuti arah lari sang adik. Tak mau jadi santapan bagi tante-tante berbadan besar yang sedang ngamuk.

.

"Fuah! Dasar anak-anak nakal!" ujar sang wanita berbadan besar tersebut setelah membersihkan bekas tepung dari wajah dan rambutnya. "Akan kuhajar mereka kalau ketemu" katanya sambil meninggalkan kamar mandi dengan wajah dongkol. Dengan berbekal sebuah wajan penggorengan dan sudip, ia pun kembali mencari keberadaan anak-anak tersebut.

Beberapa menit setelah bel masuk sekolah…

Dia masih saja berjalan menyelusuri lorong sekolah dengan seksama. Berharap akan menemukan 2 anak dan 1 rubah tersebut. Kelas demi kelas pun ia cek satu persatu hingga mendapat tatapan heran dari para penghuni didalamnya. Sayangnya ia tak menyadari tatapan tersebut karena terlalu asik mencari sosok-sosok yang telah menghabiskan makanan.

Sampai akhirnya ia tiba di kelas VIII-A dan langsung membuka pintu tersebut secara kasar. Matanya menatap dua sosok remaja yang asik bertengkar.

Hening…

"DASAR ANAK-ANAK NAKAL!"

Yep! Kejar-kejaran pun terulang kembali. Hanya saja, objek yang ia kejar kali ini ukurannya jauh lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Tapi sayangnya, ia tak menyadari hal itu –atau memang mengabaikannya karena terlalu kesal?

Saat mendapat celah, Sasuke dan Naruto langsung berlari keluar kelas.

"JANGAN KABUR ANAK NAKAL!" teriaknya sambil berlari menyusul Sasuke dan Naruto.

Sedangkan para siswa-siswi yang lain hanya menatap cengok terhadap acara live barusan. Termasuk Kakashi yang baru saja masuk kedalam kelas.

"Dasar anak muda…" gumam Kakashi sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

* * *

"Huf… Semoga saja tante kekar itu tidak menemukan kita disini." kata Naruto sambil melirik sekitar dari belakang pohon tempat mereka berlindung.

Ya… Saat ini Sasuke dan Naruto berhasil kabur dari kejaran wanita itu dan sekarang sedang bersembunyi di salah satu pohon maple yang terletak di taman sekolah.

"Oi dobe," panggil Sasuke ke Naruto.

"Apa?" balas Naruto ketus.

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan kepada nenek-nenek gendut itu? Mencuri makan siang?" tuduh Sasuke sehingga mendapat pelototan dari Naruto.

"Enak saja! Aku tidak mencuri makan siang, teme!" balas Naruto dengan tatapan tajam. Sayangnya, hal itu tidak berpengaruh banyak kepada Sasuke.

"Kalau kau memang tidak mencuri, kenapa dia mengejar ki—"

'BRUK!'

Sebelum Sasuke menyelesaikan kata-katanya, sesosok bocah berambut pirang dan bermata biru sukses terjatuh diatas pangkuan Sasuke.

Belum sempat bertanya lebih lanjut, sesosok bocah berambut raven dengan mata onyxnya mendarat dengan mulus dengan kepala Naruto sebagai pijakan dan berhasil mendarat diatas tanah dengan selamat.

Belum lagi Naruto mengeluarkan protesnya, seekor rubah malah terjatuh tepat diatas kepala Naruto. Mengakibatkan si empunya kepala memilik benjol sekarang.

Sedangkan Sasuke dan bocah berambut kuning tersebut hanya memandangi Naruto yang tengah tertunduk. 'Bodoh…' gumam Sasuke dalam hati.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto mengangkat wajahnya. Hendak ingin mengomeli orang yang sudah membuat kepalanya benjol.

Tapi sangat disayangkan, sebelum Naruto mengeluarkan sepatah kata, bocah berambut kuning tersebut langsung memeluk dan…

"KASAAAAN!"

.

.

.

Bersambung~

* * *

Kagu: Ahahay! Aku publish fic baru! XD

Sasuke: Oi, lanjutin fic loe yang lain.

Kagu: Ng? *menatap Sasuke* *pergi meninggalkan Sasuke*

Sasuke: *siap-siap dengan chidori di tangan*

Oh ya, readers... mungkin diantara kalian ada yang ngerasa kalo fic ini mirip dengan 'My Son and My Daughter come into My Past?' punya nya Fi suki suki. Tapi sungguh! Aku bukan plagiat kok! == Aku juga baru nyadar kalo fic ku sama punya Fi sehabis ngereview ficnya. Tapi aku udah bilang kok ke Fi, katanya aku boleh ngepublish fic ini.

Yah... Semoga aja jalan ceritanya beda ama punya Fi. Lagipula ini versi abal lain dari fic ku yang 'You are My Rival or My Love ?' Awalnya sih mau ku jadiin oneshot di fic itu. Tapi gak jadi karena menurutku entar ceritanya malah gak nyambung. (Dari awal udah gaje, masa mau ditambah gaje lagi?) Makanya aku jadiin oneshot ini sebagai multichapter. Dan aku berniat ngepublish fic ini kalo yang 'You are My Rival or My Love ?' tamat. Tapi gak jadi... =="a

Sebenarnya aku berniat gak ngepublish fic ini karena entar dibilang plagiat karena tema nya sama dengan punya Fi. Tapi atas desakan Fi *bohong, gak ampe didesak kok!* *hajared*, aku akhirnya ngepublish fic ini juga. Dan waktu mengetiknya gak sampe sehari. Yang bikin nyaris sehari itu karena aku ngetiknya sambil main game! :p *bunuhed* untung masih diingatkan Fi... ==" *malu ama diri sendiri* alasan lain sih karena adikku menguasai komputer.

Lagipula... sayang kalo gak dipublish. Padahal aku punya gambar versi fic ini. ==a (yang 'You are My Rival or My Love ?' belom selesai) Ada dua malah... Kan sayang kalo cuma jadi kenangan-kenangan (?). *nyengir-nyengir ngeliat gambar sendiri* *tampoled*

Jadi... Jangan bilang aku plagiat ya! XD *hajared* Udah direstuin ama Fi kok! XP *hajared again*

Ou... Dan kalian pasti tahu siapa dua anak kecil itu. YOSH!

.

.

.

Review, please...? :3


	2. Sasu and Naru?

"KAASAN!"

"EEEEHH!"

**

* * *

**

Our Children from the Future ?

Chapter 2: Sasu and Naru…?

**Disclaimer:**

Ya Tuhan… Berikanlah Naruto kepada saya… *tampang melas* *dihajar massal* Hiks… Naruto bukan saya… Yang punya tuh Masashi Kishimoto Ajinomoto. *hajared again*

**Pair:**

SasuNaru! XD

**Warnings:**

BOY LOVE! SHOUNEN-AI! OC! Time travel! MPREG! Mudah-mudahan gak OOC, semoga gak ada typo(s), versi lain dari 'You are My Rival or My Love?' (wajar kalo abal…), gajeness, garingness, nistaness, anehness, dll-ness.

**YOU'RE ANTI FUJOSHI? YOU DISLIKE SHOUNEN-AI or BOY LOVE?**

**PLEASE, GET OUT FROM HERE! DON'T READ, OKE? ;)**

.

**HAPPY READING IF YOU'RE LIKE SHOUNEN-AI! XD**

* * *

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Aku ini bukan ibumu! Lagipula aku laki-laki tau!" ucap seorang remaja berambut pirang –tentu saja dia adalah Naruto— sambil berusaha untuk melepaskan pelukan dari sang bocah berambut pirang yang rupanya sangat mirip dengan dirinya.

Anak itu memandang Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Perasaan Naruto mulai tak enak…

"HUWEEEEEE! KAASAN TAK MAU MENGAKUI KU SEBAGAI ANAKNYA! HUWEEEE!" tangis bocah itu pun akhirnya meledak. Entah karena apa, Naruto mulai jadi panik. Dia tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Berpikir sejenak…

"I-iya… Ma-maafkan kaasan…" dengan sangat terpaksa, akhirnya Naruto mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Bocah tersebut kemudian mendongak dan menatap Naruto.

"Hehehehe…" cengirnya dengan wajah tak berdosa.

'Sial! Aku tertipu!' kata Naruto dalam hati. Entah kenapa dia ingin marah, tapi tak tega. Yah… Setidaknya ada kabar baik, Naruto. Anak itu sudah tidak mengangis lagi. Tapi kabarnya buruknya, kau telah tertipu oleh anak kecil. Mungkin julukan dobe memang patut bersanding dengan nama mu, Naruto.

"Oi, dobe." panggil Sasuke.

"Aku bukan 'dobe', teme!" balas Naruto ketus.

"Ck, teserah apa katamu, dobe." balas Sasuke cuek. Bikin Naruto jadi naik darah.

"Teme! Sudah berapa kali kubilang, namaku bukan 'd-o-b-e'!" balas Naruto udah mulai memuncak.

"Hn,"

'Menyebalkan!' maki Naruto dalam hati.

Sedangkan chibi Naruto itu hanya menatap pertengkaran Naruto dan Sasuke dengan muka memerah. 'Romantis…' pikirnya dalam hati. Entah apa yang menyebabkannya dapat berpikir seperti itu… Hah… Yare-yare…

"Dobe." panggil Sasuke sekali lagi. Tapi tak dihiraukan oleh pemuda berambut pirang tersebut. "Ck, hei usuratonkachi." panggil Sasuke agak lebih kencang.

Dahi Naruto berkedut.

"Kau mau apa sih, teme!"

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya, baka dobe." ucap Sasuke.

"Apa!"

"Siapa pria yang menghamili mu?" kata Sasuke dengan wajah datar.

'TWICH!' dahi Naruto berkedut satu.

'TWICH! TWICH!' berkedut dua…

Hening…

…

…

"AKU LAKI-LAKI, TEME!" teriak Naruto sambil beranjak berdiri. Entah kenapa hari ini adalah hari sialnya. Bertemu dengan dua anak yang mirip dengannya dan Sasuke saja sudah aneh. Apalagi kalau mereka tiba-tiba saja jatuh dari atas dan menimpa kepala mu hingga benjol.

"Hn? Aku tidak yakin kalau itu laki-laki tulen, dobe." ucap Sasuke dengan tampang mengejek. Cukup untuk membuat si rambut pirang tersebut naik darah lagi.

"Enak saja! Aku laki-laki tulen, teme!" balas Naruto tak terima.

"Aku meragukan, dobe." kata Sasuke lagi. Tak terlepas dengan senyum mengejek.

Karen merasa daritadi diabaikan. Chibi Sasuke itu perlahan berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang masih duduk bersandarkan pada pohon maple dibelakangnya. Dia mendekat dan duduk dipangkuan Sasuke.

"Mau apa kau?" kata Sasuke ketus.

"Tousan…" gumam anak itu, tak lama kemudian ia sudah tertidur dibawa oleh buaian sang mimpi.

"EEEEH! T-tousan…?" Naruto memkik kaget. "Te-teme… Ga-gadis mana yang kau hamili…?" tanya Naruto agak terbata-bata karena kaget.

"Kaasan! Kami ini kembar!" kata chibi Naruto sambil menunjuk chibi Sasuke yang sudah tertidur dipangkuan Sasuke.

"EEEHH! Kembar…?" lagi-lagi Naruto memekik kaget. 'Kembar? Tidak mirip…' katanya dalam hati. Sweatdrop.

"Yosh! Kami kembar dattebayo!" seru anak itu dengan penuh semangat. Entah karena apa, hanya Kami-sama yang tahu.

"Oh… Karena kau memanggilku 'kaasan', dan dia memanggil teme 'tousan'… Berarti gadis yang dihamili teme itu aku ya…?" tanya Naruto polos sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Yosh! Itu betul dattebayo!" seru chibi Naruto sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

Sedangkan Kyuubi hanya bisa mendengus melihat kelakuan duo majikannya ini. Begitu juga Sasuke. 'Dasar bodoh…' pikirnya dalam hati.

"Yosh! Sekarang aku mengerti dattebayo!" seru Naruto ikutan penuh semangat.

'Julukan 'dobe' memang cocok bersanding dengan mu, dasar idiot…' kata Sasuke dalam hati. Dan tentunya tak disadari oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Ngomong-ngomong… Nama kalian siapa?" tanya Naruto sambil jongkok. Bermaksud menyamakan tingginya dengan anak pirang yang ada didepannya.

"Namaku Naru! Sedangkan nama nii adalah Sasu!" jawabnya riang. "Sedangkan ini peliharan yang kubuat dengan sihirku, Kyuubi!" jawabnya lagi masih dengan penuh semangat. Benar-benar mirip dengan Naruto.

"Nama aneh. Memangnya siapa sih orang bodoh yang memberi nama kalian seperti itu." ucap Sasuke diikuti dengan sebuah jari telunjuk yang mengarah ke dirinya. "Tsk," dengus Sasuke.

"Jadi… Kau bisa sihir?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Tentu! Lihat sihirku! Akan kubuat Kyuubi bisa melayang!" ucapnya lalu beralih menghadap Kyuubi.

"_Uenit bomb!"_

Ucap Naru sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke Kyuubi. Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya muncul diatas Kyuubi. Tetapi, bukannya melayang ataupun terbang, yang ada malah muncul sebuah bom diatas kepala Kyuubi. Dan…

'DUAR!'

Bom itu meledak bersama Kyuubi…

Dalam sekejap, tempat Kyuubi berdiri sudah dipenuhi oleh kepulan asap bewarna hitam. Tak lama kemudian muncul siluet seekor rubah dari dalam asap tersebut. Dan yah… pasti readers udah apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuubi sekarang.

Ya… Bulu yang tadinya bewarna oranye kemerah-merahan, kini berubah menjadi hitam gosong. Kyuubi menatap tajam kearah sang majikan.

"Hehe… Sepertinya salah mantra ya…" ucap Naru sambil mundur selangkah.

Kyuubi maju selangkah…

Naru mundur dua langkah…

Kyuubi maju tiga langkah… Dan…

Kyuubi maju menyerang!

"Gyaaaa! Kaasan!" dengan cepat, Naru melompat ke bahu Naruto dan langsung memeluk erat kepala Naruto.

'Ckiiiiit!'

Kyuubi mengerem…

Kyuubi dan Naruto saling pandang.

Kyuubi mundur satu langkah…

Naruto maju dua langkah…

Kyuubi mundur lagi…

Naruto maju lagi…

Hening…

Hening…

"Rubah ini kenapa…?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk Kyuubi yang bersembunyi dibelakang semak-semak.

'Heheheheh… Ternyata Kyuubi masih takut dengan kaasan… untung saja ada peristiwa itu… Heheheh… Setidaknya aku selamat.' pikir Naru dalam hati sambil nyengir-nyengir. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap bingung kearah Naru.

Dan Kyuubi yang sedang bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak dapat merasakan aura setan dari majikannya itu.

'TENG NONG TENG NONG!'

Terdengarlah suara bel pertanda pergantian jam pelajaran…

"Dobe, sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas. Kita sudah membolos jam pertama." ujar Sasuke sambil beranjak berdiri, masih menggendong Sasu yang tertidur.

"Ya sudah. Tapi bagaimana dengan mereka?" kata Naruto sambil melirik anak-anak tersebut –termasuk Naru yang sudah tertidur pulas.

"Bawa saja ke kelas. Siapa tahu ada yang mengenali bocah-bocah ini." kata Sasuke sambil berjalan meninggalkan Naruto dan Naru.

"Oi, teme! Tunggu!" akhirnya Naruto pun berlari menyusul Sasuke dengan diikuti Kyuubi dibelakang Naruto.

.

Di koridor sekolah…

"Huf… Anak-anak ini darimana ya, teme?" gumam Naruto sambil melirik Naru yang masih tertidur.

"Hn," balas Sasuke. Tak mau ambil pusing karena dia merasa ini bukan anaknya.

Mereka terus berjalan. Sesampai nya dibelokan menuju kelas Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka malah bertemu dengan banci berambut panjang yang sangat terobsesi dengan yang namanya ular.

"Hai, Sasu-koi~ Apa kabar~?" ucap pria itu dengan nada genit. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Orochimaru. Dia melirik Sasu dan Naru yang tengah tertidur.

Hening…

Kemudian Orochimaru menatap Sasuke dan Naruto… "Kalian… Sudah punya anak ya…?" tanyanya dengan tampang blo'on.

Muka Naruto memerah. "Bu-bukan! Mereka bukan anak kami!" ucap naruto gugup.

"Bukan? Kalau begitu… Yang ini boleh kuminta?" katanya sambil menunjuk Sasu yang masih tertidur pulas di gendongan Sasuke. "Terima kasih. Aku ingin sekali mempunyai anak (baca: uke)…" kata Orochimaru lagi. Kali ini dia mencoba mengambil Sasu dari gendongan Sasuke.

Merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh di dadanya, segera Sasuke langsung menendang selangkangan Orochimaru dengan keras. Membuat sang 'empunya' meringis kesakitan dan akhirnya jatuh tak sadarkan diri…

"Lho? Kok Orochimaru-sensei tidur?" tanya Naruto dengan muka bingung –gak lihat kejadian barusan soalnya tadi ngeliat Naru yang mengigau.

"Ayo pergi, dobe." ujar Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Naruto.

"Tu-tunggu, teme? Apa tidak sebaiknya kita memindahkan Orochimaru ke ruang UKS?" tanya Naruto lagi dengan wajah polos dan sebuah tanda tanya bersarang diatas kepalanya.

"Tak perlu. Kurasa dia nyaman disitu." jawab Sasuke masih menarik tangan Naruto dan meninggalkan Orochimaru sendirian di koridor sekolah. Sedangkan Kyuubi mengikuti Sasuke dan Naruto dari belakang. Sebentar dia melirik Orochimaru yang terkapar di lantai, tak lama kemudian dia berbalik sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Tanpa disadari oleh Sasuke dan Naruto, para siswi-siswi yang melihat dari dalam kelas tersebut dan mayoritas adalah fujoshi, tidak mau membuang kesempatan, mereka telah merekam adegan live tersebut. Bahkan beberapa diantaranya harus dibawa ke ruang UKS karena pendarahan di hidung yang ruar binasa hebat dan dasyat.

Yare-yare…

* * *

Di kelas VIII-A, kelas Sasuke dan Naruto…

"So, I want you guys doing this page quickly. I only give 1 minute to do." ucap guru bahasa Inggris sambil membaca sebuah buku bersampul oranye yang sangat mencurigakan. Buka bersampul oranye? Sudah pasti itu adalah Icha-Icha Tactics karya Jiraiya. Pembacanya? Sudah pasti orang berambut perak dengan wajah yang selalu ditutupi masker. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kakashi, wali kelas dari kelas VIII-A.

Sedangkan para murid-murid tersebut hanya diam. Mereka tak tahu harus mengerjakan yang mana karena sang guru saja sedang membaca buku lain.

"Ada apa? Kenapa tidak langsung mengerjakan?" tanya Kakashi sambil memandang murid-muridnya. Tapi tak dihiraukan. Ia pun kembali membaca buku yang daritadi bertengger manis di tangannya.

Sedangkan murid-murid tersebut hanya diam.

"Hm… Ngomong-ngomong, kemana Sasuke dan Naruto?" tanya Kakashi lagi. "Hm… Aku harap mereka tak jadi korban pengurus makan siang itu." katanya lalu kemudian berbalik untuk membaca buku itu lagi.

Ya… terakhir mereka melihat memang saat Naruto dan Sasuke kabur dari kejaran wanita kekar yang membawa wajan dan sudip tersebut. Dan sampai sekarang pun, mereka belum kembali.

'Sreg…'

Munculah dua sosok remaja yang baru saja tadi bicarakan sambil menggendong dua anak yang rupanya sangat mirip dengan mereka…

Hening…

Hening…

…

…

…

"GYAAAAA! PASTI SAAT MEMBOLOS JAM PERTAMA, SASUKE-KUN DAN NARU-CHAN LEMONAN DAN SEKARANG SUDAH PUNYA ANAK! KYAAA!"

Tiba-tiba saja seorang gadis berambut pink pendek berteriak kencang sambil menunjuk Sasu dan Naru yang masih tidur dipelukan Sasuke dan Naruto.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang mengerti maksud gadis tersebut –alias Sakura, langsung menatap tajam kearah Sakura yang sedang nyengar-nyengir aneh ala fujoshi. Yah… Kalau Naruto sih jelas gak ngerti, jadi hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya tanda tak mngerti.

"Ne, Sakura-chan… Lemonan itu apa?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap bingung kearah Sakura. Ya ampun Naruto, kau itu masih polos ya?

Mendengar pertanyaan polos Naruto, Kakashi hanya bisa berdehem. "Hm… Naruto, lemonan itu adalah—ouch!" kata Kakashi ingin menjelaskan. Tapi sayang, kalimat tersebut belum selesai karena kakinya sudah terlebih dahulu ditendang oleh Sasuke.

"Jangan jelaskan hal semacam itu disini, baka sensei." ucap Sasuke sambil mendeathglare Kakashi.

'Hah… Dasar anak muda.' kata Kakashi dalam hati.

Sedangkan Naruto masih menatap bingung kearah Kakashi.

"Ng~" merasa terganggu, akhirnya Sasu dan Naru membuka matanya perlahan dan memperlihatkan iris mata mereka yang sangat mirip dengan Sasuke dan Naruto.

Naru hanya bisa menatap bingug kearah para siswa-sisiwi tersebut. "Kaasan… Ini dimana?" tanya nya polos ke Naruto sambil mengucek-ngucekkan matanya yang masih agak terasa berat.

Hening…

Masih hening…

…

…

…

"KAASAN!"

Naruto menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Mungkin untuk hari-hari kedepan, bakal bermunculan gossip tentang dirinya dan Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sasuke dan Sasu hanya bergumam…

"Hn,"

Sungguh mirip…

* * *

Jam istirahat…

"Oh… Jadi begitu ceritanya." ucap seseorang berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga disetiap belahan pipinya. Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Inuzuka Kiba.

"Ya… Begitulah." ujar Naruto sambil menghela nafas pelan.

"Tapi aneh, masa bisa ada dua anak muncul secara tiba-tiba dan wajahnya sangat mirip dengan kalian." kata seorang lagi yang berambut coklat panjang dan diikat. Sebut saja Hyuuga Neji.

"Hn," balas Sasuke cuek. Dirinya tak mau ambil pusing.

"Kalau begitu kami akan batu kalian mencari orangtua mereka." kata Neji lagi.

"Mendouksei,"

"Terserah kalian lah…" ujar Naruto pelan. Kepalanya agak terasa pusing.

"Hn,"

Sementara itu, Sasu dan Naru sedang asik bermain suit bersama Kyuubi dikolong meja. Anak-anak yang aneh…

* * *

"Oi, teme. Untuk sementara ini, kita rawat saja dulu mereka." kata Naruto kepada Sasuke. Sekarang ini dia sedang menggendong Naru yang juga sedang memeluk Kyuubi.

"Hn," balas Sasuke. Sama seperti Naruto, sekarang ini pun dia sedang menggendong Sasu.

Setelah lama berjalan, akhirnya mereka pun tiba di rumah masing-masing. Jika dilihat, sebenarnya rumah Sasuke dan Naruto itu bersebelahan. Intinya, mereka itu bertetangga.

Hal ini dikarenakan karena orang tua Sasuke dan Naruto adalah teman sejak kecil. Tapi sayangnya, karena urusan pekerjaan, keluarga Uchiha itu sempat tinggal di luar negeri selama sekitar 11 tahun. Dan satu tahun yang lalu, keluarga Uchiha kembali ke Jepang dan menetap di rumah kosong sebelah rumah Namikaze.

Naruto bertemu dengan Sasuke sekitar satu tahun yang lalu. Dan saat itu pula, hubungan mereka tidak baik. Selalu saja bertengkar. Bahkan disekolah pun mereka selalu bertengkar.

.

Sasuke dan Naruto pun masuk kedalam rumah sambil membawa anak tersebut. Naruto membawa Naru, dan Sasuke membawa Sasu.

Di rumah Naruto…

"Tadaima…" ujar Naruto pelan sambil melepas sepatunya. "Naru, mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal disini." katanya pelan kepada Naru.

"Ha'i, kaasan!" jawab Naru riang. Sepertinya dia sangat senang.

Dari belakang, muncul seorang wanita berambut merah. "Naruto, kau sudah pu—GYAAAA! ANAK SIAPA ITU!"

Naruto menghela nafas, spertinya, hari kedepan akan jadi sulit.

.

.

.

"Oh… Jadi kau menemukan anak ini jatuh dari atas pohon?" ujar Kushina sambil mengangguk-ngangguk paham.

"Iya…" Naruto hanya menunduk, meratapi nasib barunya.

"Cuih! Tinggal dibuang saja loe repot!" balas seorang berambut Kuning kemerah-merahan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyuubi, kakak Naruto paling sadis dan kejam.

"Tak gampang tau! Lagipula mana mungkin aku membuang anak ini tiba-tiba!" balas Naruto tak terima. Pinginnya sih memang ditinggalkan saja, tapi entah kenapa Naruto merasa tak enak jika membuang anak ini begitu saja. Ada perasaan aneh yang menghantuinya.

"Ya sudah Naruto. Kau tak perlu mempedulikan kata-kata setan ini." ujar Gaara sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Arigatou, Gaara… Seandainya saja kau yang jadi kakakku." balas Naruto dengan wajah berkaca-kaca.

"Cuh!" dengus Kyuubi. Muak melihat pemandangan mengharukan seperti ini.

Sedangkan Naru sedang asik berbincang-bincang dengan Kyuubi.

"Ne, Kyuubi! Ayo sekarang latihan berdiri!" kata seorang bocah berambut pirang sambil tertawa riang.

Kyuubi menoleh ke bocah tersebut. "Heh, bocah! Apa maksud loe nyuruh gue latihan berdiri hah?" kata Kyuubi ketus.

Naru menoleh. "Eh? Kyuubi-jichan?" katanya sambil menatap Kyuubi dengan wajah polosnya. Tak merasakan hawa kemarahan Kyuubi.

"Heh! Gue tanya, apa maksud loe nyuruh gue berdiri, hah?" kata Kyuubi lagi.

"Eh? Memangnya Naru menyuruh jichan untuk berdiri? Naru sedang melatih rubah Naru untuk berdiri kok! Nih! rubah Naru! Namanya Kyuubi! Lihat, mirip jichan kan?" kata Naru sambil menyondongkan Kyuubi (rubah) ke depan Kyuubi (human).

"Elo… Beraninya loe nyamain nama gue dengan rubah buluk punya loe!" balas Kyuubi udah siap mau mukul Naru. Tapi sayang, tindakanya tersebut sudah terlanjur dihentikan oleh Kushina.

"Kyuubi-chan… Kalau kau bisa menyakiti anak kecil, kaasan juga bisa kok menghajar mu sekuat tenaga~" ujar Kushina sambil tersenyum ramah. Tapi sayang, dibalik senyuman itu, tersimpan hawa yang menakutkan. DA hal itu berhasil ngebuat Kyuubi tunduk dan langsung diam. Sedangkan Minato cuma menggelengkan kepalanya, udah biasa dengan pemandangan tersebut.

"Oh ya, nak… Namamu siapa?" tanya Kushina lembut.

"Namaku Naru dattebayo! Sedangkan ini rubah ku, Kyuubi!" jawab Naru sambil nyengir. Masih gak nyadar dengan hawa kemarahan Kyuubi (human). "Dan ini…" katanya lagi sambil menunjuk Naruto.

"MY LOVELY KAASAN!"

Teriaknya riang.

"EEEEEEH! KAASAN!"

* * *

Sementara itu di rumah Sasuke…

"Uwaaa, manisnya!" teriak seorang wanita berambut hitam sambil memeluk Sasu erat. Uchiha Mikoto.

"Hn,"

"Hm, otoutou? Anak ini kau dapat darimana?" tanya seorang pemuda keriputan berusia sekitar 19 tahun. Uchiha Itachi.

"Hn," balas Sasuke. Sedangkan Fugaku sedang asik membaca koran.

"Ck, otoutou. Jawablah dengan benar. Siapa anak yang mirip denganmu ini?" tanya Itachi sekali lagi.

"Hn,"

"Sasuke… Coba jelaskan anak ini, kaasan ingin tau darimana anak ini." kali Mikoto yang berkata. Masih memeluk Sasu.

"Hn,"

"Sasuke… Jangan-jangan…" ucap Itachi agak menggantung. "Anak ini…" katanya lagi masih menggantung. "Anak dari kekasih mu ya?"

'JLEB!'

"Bukan, baka aniki! Aku tak akan sudi menghamili Naruto si dobe itu tau!" teriak Sasuke.

Semuanya tercengang. Termasuk Fugaku sekalipun yang sedang asik membaca korannya.

Sasuke langsung menepuk jidatnya. Tak disangka dia akan berkata seperti itu. Dengan berteriak pula.

Sementara itu Sasu, dia hanya tersenyum senang dibalik pelukan Mikoto. Tak disangkanya bisa bertemu ayah dan ibunya di masa lalu. Mungkin, untuk selanjutnya, dia akan merasa senang bersama ayah dan ibunya. Mungkin begitu juga dengan Naru.

.

.

.

Bersambung~ XD

**Omake**

"Ngomong-ngomong… Nama kalian siapa?" tanya Naruto sambil jongkok. Bermaksud menyamakan tingginya dengan anak pirang yang ada didepannya.

"Namaku Naru! Sedangkan nama nii adalah Sasu!" jawabnya riang. "Sedangkan ini peliharan yang kubuat dengan sihirku, Kyuubi!" jawabnya lagi masih dengan penuh semangat. Benar-benar mirip dengan Naruto.

"Nama aneh. Memangnya siapa sih orang bodoh yang memberi nama kalian seperti i-"

"GYAAAAAA!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan kencang nan memilukan (?) dari belakang pohon maple tersebut.

Sasuke dan Naruto langsung mengintip kebelakang pohon dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dan mata bewarna hitam sedang memegang lengannya yang digigit oleh Kyuubi.

"Hn, benar juga. Dia kan authornya. Berarti dia adalah orang bodoh yang memberi nama ke anak-anak ini." kata Sasuke pelan sambil tersenyum mengejek melihat author yang lengannya digigit Kyuubi.

"Jadi... Nih author itu orang bodoh ya?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan bingung.

"Enak aja! Aku bukan orang bodoh tau!" balas author terus langsung pergi entah kenapa.

**END OF GAJE OMAKE

* * *

**

Kagu: Fiuh... Chap dua apdet. Gimana Fi? Mirip gak dengan punya mu? Semoga aja enggak deh... Sebenernya sih ada alasan lain kenapa aku ngepublish fic ini terlebih dahulu. Dan untuk Misyel, gomen, amnesia ku kumat lagi. Jadi... aku lupa kelanjutan fic ku yang 'You are My Rival or My Love ?' Hehe... *nyengir dengan tampang gak berdosa*

Sasuke: Kasihan tuh orang. Udah minta apdet, jawabannya malah gitu.

Naruto: Bener tuh...

Kagu: Ye! Jangan salahin aku dong! Namanya juga amnesia! Mau gimana lagi? Tapi kalo udah inget, ntar kupublish deh. Yang 'Kokoro' juga lupa-lupa inget. 'Black Angel and White Demon' juga pernah kayak gini, tapi karena aku punya cacatannya, jadi aku bisa inget lagi. Tapi kalo yang 'You are My Rival or My Love', aku gak punya cacatannya, jadi harap sabar dulu ya, Misyel... Hehe... *hajared*

Tapi ini bukan sepenuhnya salahku ya~ Salahin aja sekolah yang ngasih PM (pendalam materi) sebulan full. Aku kan jadi lupa. Hehehehe... *alesan*

Makasih ya yang udah ngereview. Thanks! Sesuai kata-kata ku dichap lalu, ini versi abal yang lain dari 'You are My Rival or My Love ?', jadi harap maklum kalo tingkat kegajean nya gak jauh beda ama yang itu. Hehe... *bunuhed*

* * *

Balesan review untuk yang anonymous:

* * *

Miyu-chan chooki:

Kagu: Ini udah apdet kok! *itu pun karena aku lupa kelanjutan fic ku yang lain* *bunuhed*

* * *

Mirasaki YUU:

Kagu: Udah apdet! Dan kayaknya lebih panjag dari chap lalu deh. Mungkin... *hajared*

* * *

Hikari:

Kagu: Ini udah apdet! Hehe! :)

* * *

:

Kagu: Yeah! I love MPREG too! XD Tapi sayang, jarang ada fic MPREG... :'(

* * *

Tsukishiro Ushagi:

Kagu: Thanks reviewnya! :)

* * *

nachan:

Kagu: Ini udah apdet... :)

* * *

sierra:

Kagu: Salam kenal! Makasih udah mau review! :)

* * *

Orang Naru:

Kagu: Arigatou udah mau review fic ini... :) Gomen, muda-mudahan sih gak sama.

* * *

Kagu: Makasih semua yang udah mau review... Thanks to all. Anu... Gomen ya, Misyel... Jangan bunuh aku ya? Ja nee~ XD

.

.

.

Review, please...? :3


	3. Kacau ?

Our Children from the Future ?

Chapter 3 :

Our Children?

**Disclaimer:**

Hiks… Yang punya Naruto itu Masashi Kishimoto. Saya, Akayuki Kaguya, gak punya hak apa-apa atas jalan cerita Naruto… Hiks… Disini cuma minjem chara-nya doang. *langsung masukin Naruto's chara ke dalam karung goni* *dihajar massal*

**Pairs:**

Always SasuNaru! XD Seperti biasa, ada pair lain selain SasuNaru. Tebak sendiri ya~! XDb *hajared*

**Warnings:**

BOY LOVE! SHOUNEN-AI! MPREG!Time travel! (maybe?), entah OOC ato enggak (mudah-mudahan sih enggak). Doa-in supaya gak ada typo(s) ya! *author digeplak* Seperti biasa, segala keanehan ada di fic ini. Maklum, versi lain dari 'You are My Rival or my Love ?', wajar kalo abal (banget!).

**Hah…? You're FUJOSHI'S HATER? ANTI SHOUNEN-AI?**

**Please… DON'T READ, OKE? ;)**

**

* * *

**

Malam harinya di kamar Naruto…

"Ne, kaasan~ Ramennya enak~" seru bocah berambut pirang sambil melahap ramen miso nya. Yup! Bocah itu memang Naru. Anak Sasuke dan Naruto yang konon datang dari masa depan. Nama lengkapnya sih… Uchiha Naru.

"Betul, dattebayo~" ujar seorang pemuda yang duduk tak jauh dari Naru. Dialah Uzumaki Naruto, kaasan dari Naru.

Terlihat disana, Naruto dan Naru tengah memakan ramen milik mereka. Sudah sekitar 10 mangkuk yang mereka habiskan malam ini. Yah… Sepertinya ibu anak ini memilik hobi dan kebiasaan yang sama, yaitu memakan ramen.

Sementara itu di kamar Sasuke (yang kebetulan berseberangan dengan kamar Naruto).

"Tousan…" panggil Sasu ke Sasuke yang sibuk mengerjakan PR-nya. Tapi tak dihiraukan oleh Sasuke. Ckck… Dasar Sasuke…

Karena kesal, Sasu langsung mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jubahnya. Dengan cepat, ia langsung melemparkan benda tersebut ke arah Sasuke. Dalam sekejap, kamar Sasuke langsung diselimuti oleh asap bewarna abu-abu.

"Uhuk… Uhuk…"

Tak mau terkena omelan dari ayahnya –yang lagi terbatuk-batuk—, Sasu langsung kabur ke kamar Naruto dengan melompati balkon yang ada dan kebetulan pintu yang terbuat dari kaca itu terbuka.

Sasu langsung masuk ke kamar Naruto.

"Lho? Ada apa, nii?" tanya Naru bingung begitu melihat Sasu keluar dari kamar Sasuke yang dipenuhi oleh kepulan asap.

"Hn," balas Sasu tak begitu mempedulikan pertanyaan sang adik. Sedangkan Naru hanya mengembungkan pipinya pertanda kesal.

'Tap…'

Tiba-tiba, muncul sesosok pemuda yang tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh asap dan debu.

"GYAAAA! ADA HANTU!" karena kaget, Naruto langsung memukul sosok itu dengan mangkuk ramen (what!). Setelahnya, Naruto langsung menginjak-nginjak kaki sang sosok misterius itu.

'TWICH!'

Kesal, sosok itu langsung menghimpit Naruto ke dinding dan memegangi tangan Naruto.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan! Lepaskan!" Naruto berusaha berontak. Dan sepertinya dia masih tidak menyadari siapa sosok berdebu (?) itu.

"Diam, dobe. Atau nyawa mu berakhir disini." ucap sosok itu mengancam dengan nada yang nan dingin.

"Eh? Teme?" Naruto hanya bisa menatap sosok itu dengan wajah bingung nan polos –atau bodoh? "Ne? Sejak kapan kau jadi hantu, teme?"

'BLETAK!'

"Ouch!" ringis Naruto setelah sebuah kepalan tangan menghantam kepalanya dengan keras.

"Hn," dengus Sasuke melihat kelakuan Naruto.

"Kenapa kau memukul kepala ku, teme! Kau mau membuat ku geger otak apa!" seru Naruto sambil masih memegang kepalanya yang mulai ada benjolnya.

"Ck… Justru bagus kalau kau geger otak." balas Sasuke dingin. Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengembungkan pipinya pertanda ia kesal.

Kemudian Sasuke beralih ke seorang bocah berambut raven yang sedang berdiri disamping bocah berambut pirang. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah bocah tersebut, sebut saja bocah itu Sasu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi, hah?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

"Hn," balas Sasu. Tak begitu mempedulikan ucapan Sasuke.

Dan yah… Tentu saja hal itu membuat Sasuke menjadi kesal. Dahi nya sedikit berkedut karena ulah Sasu. Perlahan, ia berjalan mendekati Sasu.

"Kau…" geram Sasuke.

"Ne, teme! Kau tak boleh marah kepada anak kecil!" ujar naruto sambil memeluk Sasu erat. Dahi Sasuke kembali berkedut kesal.

"Ck… Itu bukan urusan mu, dobe." dengus Sasuke. Perlahan ia berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Tentu saja urusan ku, teme! Aku 'kan ibu anak ini!" balas Naruto.

"Dengar, idiot. Kau itu laki-laki, mana mungkin kau bisa melahirkan." balas Sasuke lagi.

"Eh? Iya ya…" gumam Naruto baru sadar. Dasar…

"AAAAAH! Kaasan ku memang bisa melahirkan kok!" tiba-tiba saja Naru berteriak kencang di telinga Sasuke.

"Berisik. Mana ada yang namanya laki-laki melahirkan, bodoh." balas Sasuke sambil mendengus kesal.

"Bisa kok! Buktinya ada kaasan!" balas Naru tak mau kalah debat.

"Ck. Aku tak akan tertipu oleh tipuan kalian." balas Sasuke pula. Sama-sama tak mau kalah.

"Tousan harus percaya!" balas Naru lagi.

"Ck, mana mungkin." ucap Sasuke lagi.

Haah… Dasar Sasuke… Bilang saja kau tak mau ngaku telah mengahamili Naruto. Karena itu sama telah membuang harga diri mu yang selalu bermusuhan dengan Naruto. Apalagi, dalam membuat anak, diperlukan suatu 'ritual' suci (?) yang harus dilaksanakan. Dan bilang saja kalau kau tak mau mengakui telah melakukan ritual itu dengan Naruto, Sasuke…

"Bilang saja tousan gak mau ngaku telah memperkaos kaasan!" seru naru sambil mengacungkan jari telunjukanya ke Sasuke.

Seketika, tubuh Sasuke langsung membeku.

Semua pemikiran aneh author telah dijelaskan dengan sangat baik dan singkat oleh Naru, bahkan hanya dalam satu kalimat. Dan entah kenapa, author mulai merasakan hal yang buruk…

Back to story…

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Naru hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya karena bingung. 'Memperkaos? Apa itu?' tanyanya dalam hati. Sedangkan Sasu hanya diam tak berkomentar. Dia sudah merasa senang bisa berada didalam pelukan naruto yang notabene adalah ibunya.

"Jangan bilang tousan masih belum mengerti. Kalau gitu, Naru akan jelaskan kepa—mmph!" belum selesai berbicara, mulut Naru sudah disumbat (?) oleh sebuah tomat berukuran jumbo. Entah darimana tomat itu berasal. Author gak tau dan gak mau tau.

"Mmph!" Naru masih berusaha mengeluarkan tomat itu dari mulutnya. Namun hasilnya nihil, tomat itu terlalu besar hingga sulit untuk dikeluarkan. Dasar ayah kejam kau Sasuke…

"EEEH!" Naruto langsung menuju ke tempat Naru untuk segera mengeluarkan tomat tersebut.

Dan entah kenapa Sasuke mulai memikirkan yang enggak-enggak. Mukanya yang dari awal sudah pucat, kini jauh lebih pucat lagi.

"Fuah!" dengan penarikan yang lumayan memakan tenaga, akhirnya tomat itu berhasil dikeluarkan dari mulut Naru sebelum sang korban kehabisan nafas. "Hu… HUWEEEEEE!" disaat itu juga, Naru langsung menangis.

Sedangkan Naruto berusaha untuk menghentikan tangisan Naru. Dan Sasu yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bergumam… 'Hn,' Dasar…

Sementara itu di kamar mandi kamar Naruto…

Seekor rubah tengah sibuk memanjakan dirinya dengan hangatnya air dari kran. Tak mempedulikan suara-suara ribut dari luar.

Dasar Kyuubi…

* * *

Keesokan harinya…

"Itadakimasu, dattebayo!" seru Naruto dan Naru riang dan langsung melahap ramen yang telah tersedia khusus untuk mereka.

"Ayo makan yang banyak Naru. Biar nanti kau bisa tumbuh menjadi anak yang sehat." ujar Kushina sambil tersenyum ramah.

Yah… Sepertinya Naru sudah melupakan kejadian semalam yang nyaris merenggut nyawanya.

"Hm… Kyuubi (human) mana?" tanya Minato sambil melihat satu kursi yang masih kosong tak berpenghuni.

Dan detik selanjutnya, kursi itu telah terisi oleh Kyuubi (rubah) yang langsung memakan sarapannya (punya Kyuubi human).

Minato sweatdrop…

Ah sudahlah… Toh sama-sama Kyuubi. Bukan masalah, 'kan?

"Aku berangkat, tousan! Kaasan!" ujar Naruto sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruang makan tersebut, diikuti oleh Naru dari belakang.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Naruto! Belajarlah dengan rajin!" seru Kushina sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Setelah itu, Kushina kembali ke dapur untuk mencuci piring-piring yang kotor.

Tak lama kemudian, Kyuubi yang manusia muncul sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Sepertinya dia baru saja selesai mandi.

"Heh? Makanan gue mana? Kok gak ada?" tanyanya begitu melihat meja makan yang sudah bersih dari nasi dan segala macam lauk pauknya.

Sedangkan Minato hanya menunjuk sebuah mangkuk berisi makanan anjing untuk Kyuubi (rubah)…

Hening…

Hening…

…

…

…

"GUE BUNUH LOE DASAR RUBAH BULUK!"

Dan sedetik kemudian, terjadilah kejar-kejaran oleh duo Kyuubi…

Hah… Yare-yare…

* * *

Di gerbang Konoha High School…

"Dah, Sasuke… Jaga Sasu ya? Hari ini kaasan dan tousan sedang ada urusan." ujar pria keriputan yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Itachi, kakak kandung Sasuke.

"Hn," balasnya, dan setelah itu Itachi langsung meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sasu.

Karena merasa risih dengan tatapan memuja dari para siswi perempuan, Sasuke memilih untuk segera masuk ke dalam kelas.

.

.

.

"Ne… Kenapa kau mengikutiku? Aku 'kan harus sekolah." ucap Naruto ke Naru yang berada di gendongannya.

"Hehe… Naru ingin ikut kaasan ke sekolah!" jawabnya riang.

'Haaah… Mana mungkin aku bawa ke sekolah. Tapi kalau aku antar pulang, nanti aku bisa terlambat. Pelajaran pertama kan Orochimaru-sensei…' ujar naruto dalam hati. Dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membawa Naru ke sekolah. Daripada nanti ia dihukum Orochimaru karena terlambat? Mendingan dia membawa Naru ikut ke sekolah.

Sesampainya di gerbang sekolah…

"Hei, hei… Itu 'kan Naruto…"

"Iya… Tapi anak yang dibawanya itu siapa ya?"

"Katanya sih anaknya dan Sasuke."

"Eh? Serius? Jadi mereka udah menikah?"

"Mungkin…"

"Wuaaa! Aku mau dong video pas mereka lemonan!"

"Iya! Aku juga mau!"

"Psst! Pssst!"

Yah… Seketika, perasaan Naruto mulai tak enak. Entah kenapa para siswi-siswi tersebut sedang membicarakan yang enggak-enggak tentang dirinya dan Sasuke. Dan feeling buruk itu semakin bertambah ketika mereka mulai menyebutkan kata-kata aneh yang asing bagi Naruto.

"Kaasan kenapa?" tanya Naru begitu melihat wajah naruto yang mulai pucat.

"Haha… Tak ada apa-apa…" jawabnya bohong. Ya tentu saja, dibicarakan seperti itu bukannya membuat Naruto tenang atau biasa saja, yang ada malah membuatnya menjadi keringat dingin. Entah karena apa… Hanya Kami-sama yang tahu.

Sesampainya di kelas…

"Ohayou, minn—"

"KYAAAAAAA!"

Belum Naruto selesai mengucapkan salam, Sakura tiba-tiba saja berteriak dengan kencang. Dan janga lupakan darah yang mengalir sangat deras dari hidungnya.

"Sa-sakura-chan…? K-kau baik-baik s-saja?" tanya Naruto khawatir. Entah kenapa feelingnya bertambah buruk.

Perlahan, Sakura berjalan ke arahnya. Ia menepuk bahu Naruto pelan.

"Tentu saja aku baik, Naruto…" ujarnya sambil tersenyum ramah. Senyuman yang bisa membuat para pemuda bersemu merah —kecuali Sasuke dan cowok-cowok aneh lainnya kayak Neji, Shino dan Shikamaru—.

Namun sayang, Naruto yang biasanya selalu senang melihat senyum Sakura, kini hanya bisa menampilkan wajah putih nan pucat.

Kenapa?

Karena wajah Sakura saat berhadapan dengan Naruto langsung berubah menjadi seringaian ala setan yang baru saja dapat rencana licik. Apalagi ditambah darah segar mengalir dari hidungnya.

"Pertahankan (lemonannya) ya, Naruto…" ucapnya pelan lalu berjalan meninggalkan Naruto menuju toilet perempuan.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa diam dengan keringat dingin kembali mengalir disekujur tubuhnya. Yang membuatnya beda dengan yang tadi, kali ini Naru juga ikut gemetaran sambil menggenggam erat seragam Naruto.

'Se-seram…' pikir mereka dalam hati.

* * *

"Jadi, pelajaran kali ini tentang reproduksi." ucap seorang guru berambut hitam panjang dengan kulit bagaikan mayat di kulkas selama seminggu.

Sebut saja orang itu Orochimaru. Guru paling aneh dan mencurigakan yang ada di Konoha High School ini. Dari tadi ia sedang menggambar bagan reproduksi. Yaitu sperma dan ovum.

Sementara itu Sasuke dan Naruto hanya diam dan mendengarkan saja. Sedangkan Sasu dan Naru mereka sembunyikan dibawah meja agar tidak ketahuan oleh Orochimaru.

Orochimaru berbalik mneghadap muris-murid yang sudah mulai ngantuk itu. "Jadi, pada reproduksi di awali oleh fertilisasi. Yaitu pertemuan antara sel sperma dan ovum" katanya sambil menunjuk sesuatu di papan tulis kapur tersebut.

Tapi entah kenapa ia merasa ada yang aneh. Semua murid seperti sedang menahan tawa. Penasaran, ia kemudian berbalik menghadap papan tulis dan mendapati penggaris yang ia gunakan bukannya menunjuk gambar sperma dan ovum, tapi malah menunjuk gambar bakpau dan ramen yang tergambar sangat rapid an bagus.

Matanya membulat. Kemudian ia mengucek-ngucek matanya dan kembali menatap papan tulis dengan muka cengo nan bego.

Dan kembali ia dapati sebuah gambar bakpau dan ramen di papan tulis tersebut.

Sementara itu Sasu dan Naru…

"Hei, nii. Lihat, ramennya bagus 'kan?" ujar Naru sambil melukis gambar ramen di secarik kertas dengan menggunakan pensil.

"Hn,"

"Pasti akan lebih bagus kalau gambar ini bisa dilihat semua orang!" ujarnya riang dan kembali menggambar lagi.

Sementara itu Orochimaru…

Karena merasa aneh dengan matanya, ia langsung menghapus gambar-gambar aneh tersebut dan kembali menggambar bagan-bagan sperma dan ovum.

"Jadi anak-anak… Fertilisasi adalah pertemuan antara sel sperma dan sel ovum." ucap Orochimaru lagi sambil menunjuk gambar yang ia buat tadi di papan tulis. Kemudian ia berbalik untuk melihat gambarnya. Dan ternyata, gambar yang tunjuk adalah…

(Sfx: JENG JENG JENG JRENG!)

Gambar Kyuubi (human) lagi berantem ama Kyuubi (rubah)!

Orochimaru cengok…

Sekali lagi, ia mengucek matanya. Entah kenapa kepalanya terasa berkunang-kunang.

Sementara itu Sasu dan Naru…

"Nii! Lihat! Ini Kyuubi-jichan lagi berantem ama Kyuubi!" seru Naru sambil mengacungkan gambar buatannya ke Sasu.

"Hn,"

Balik lagi ke Orochimaru…

"Sepertinya aku harus memeriksakan mata ku ke dokter…" gumamnya sambil memijit dahinya. Ia berbalik menghadap para siswa-siswi tersebut. "Maaf… Mau ke UKS dul—"

'BRUUKH!'

Sebelum Orochimaru menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah batu besar menimpa badannya hingga ia tertindih oleh batu tersebut.

Hening…

Hening…

'Arigatou, Kami-sama…' ucap murid-murid tersebut memuji syukur. Gak ada yang berniat nolong Orochimaru

Poor Orochimaru…

Sementara itu Sasu dan Naru..

"Ne, gambarnya udah jadi! Tinggal dikasih warna!" ujar Naru riang.

"Hn,"

"_O petra epese!"_

'BRUUKH!' (Ini suara Orochimaru ketiban batu)

"Yeeei! Selesai! Tinggal diperlihatkan saja deh!" seru Naru riang sambil mengacungkan gambar buatannya.

"Hn,"

Sementara itu Sasuke dan Naruto…

"Anu, teme… Kau merasa ada yang ganjil dengan hal ini?" tanya Naruto dengan keringat dingin mengalir di pipinya.

"Kurasa aku berpikiran yang sama dengan mu, dobe." balas Sasuke tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto.

Kompak, mereka langsung menengok ke arah bawah meja mereka. Dan mendapati Sasu dan Naru sudah tak ada di tempatnya.

Hening…

Hening…

…

…

…

.

.

.

Dan sepertinya… Sasuke dan Naruto harus besabar merawat Sasu dan Naru. Mengingat bahwa mereka masih anak-anak. Yep!

Anak-anak tak punya dosa, 'kan?

Jadi, bersabarlah kalian berdua. Anggap saja ini cobaan yang diberikan author untuk kalian.

Ja, nee~ Sampai ketemu lagi di chap selanjutnya! *author dihajar*

* * *

Kagu: YEEEI! Chap 3 apdet! XD

Sasuke: *nyiapin chidori di tangan*

Kagu: Eh? Kenapaa?

'CHIDORI!'

Kagu: *gosong*

* * *

**Balesan review untuk yang anonymous:**

* * *

**Micon:**

Kagu: Nyo~ Ini udah apdet kok! Thanks udah mau review! X)

**Tsukishiro Ushagi:**

Kagu: Gyahaha! Iya nih! Naruto memang dobe! *rasenganed* Arigatou~ X)

**Namikaze Sakura:**

Kagu: Nyo! Betul! Pasti manis banget! XD *nosebleed*

Eh? Naruto hamil?

Jiah! Kan namanya juga MPREG! XD Singkatan dari Male PREGnant! Yah wajar dong, kalo naruto hamil! XD *author dirajam*

**Rhie chan Aoi sora mlz log in:**

Kagu: Betul! Dinikahin aja kek! *bawa-bawa pastor* *dihajar*

Nyo~ Makasih atas reviewnya! XD Ini udah apdet kok!

**Matsuo Emi:**

Kagu: Makasih udah mau review! XD Arigatou, ne~

**Meko:**

Kagu: Yo! Udah apdet kok! XD Hihi... kalo aku sih senang baget baca MPREG! *gak ada yang nanya*

**UchiNami Aiko-chan:**

Kagu: Hahay! Ini udah apdet kok! XD Gak lama 'kan? Hihi...

Reaksi ortu SasuNaru?

Udah pasti ngerestuin lah! XD Kan ibu-ibu kaum fujoshi! *author dihajar, ditembak dan dibuang ke laut* Arigatou, ne~

**Hikari:**

Kagu: Nyahaha! Uda apdet! XD

Wah? Sayang tuh! Udah terlanjut sih! Kalau diubah, ntar malah aneh. Gomen

**Namikeze Shiruna:**

Kagu: Nyaha! Umur mereka 5 tahun! XD Arigaot, ne~ XDD

**CU:**

Kagu: Yosh! Udah apdet! XD Arigatou~

**UchiZuna:**

Kagu: Sama! Aku juga jarang ada pulsa! *pundung*

Anak SasuNaru? Kok bisa?

Ya bisalah! Wong yang bikin nih fic sedeng! *ngaku* Haha... Kan MPREG! Wajar dong! *ngeles* *plak!*

Arigatou, ne~ XD

* * *

Kagu: Arigatou semuanya yang sudah bersedia review nih fic! XD Semoga minna-san senang!

Oh ya, minna-san. Sasu and Naru itu make seragam sekolah mereka. Sekolah mereka itu masih TK, tapi untuk Naru, dia ngambil bidang sihir. Sedangkan Sasu ngambil bidang bertarung alias pertempuran. Makanya dia punya bom asap (yang ia gunakan buat Sasuke tadi). Dan Sasu make jubah gitu. Setiap murid, seragamnya beda-beda. Naru aja seragamnya beda dengan Sasu. Tapi ada kesamaan di setiap seragam.

Yah... Susah kalu dijelasin lewat sini. -,- Gomen

Aku sih udah gambar model baju mereka. Tapi aku gak punya scanner buat nge-scan gambar tersebut. Tapi lain kali, kalo udah ku scan, ntar (mungkin) ku upload ke DA, ato gak di Fb. Aku sih udah bikin dua gambar buat fic ini.

.

.

.

Bersedia review...? :3


	4. The Day with Parents and their Children

'Cip cip…'

"Eng~" erang seorang pemuda berambut pirang. Perlahan, ia membuka matanya. Membawanya kembali ke dunia nyata. Setelah semalaman ia terbaring dalam tidurnya. "Hoaaam~" ia renggangkan tubuhnya dan berjalan perlahan menuju kamar mandi.

"…" sesampainya di kamar mandi, ia terdiam sembari menatap dirinya yang terpantul di cermin.

"NARU-CHAAAAAN! KAASAN PERGI DULU YA~" teriak Kushina dari lantai bawah. Tak peduli bahwa teriakannya akan didengar oleh anaknya atau tidak.

Yup! Satu hari lagi akan dia lalui!

* * *

'The Day with Parents and their Children'

**Disclaimer:**

Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing:**

SasuNaru

**Rated:**

Tetap T dan jangan meminta lebih.

Warnings:

OC (Naru dan Sasu), shou-ai, boy love, MPREG, mungkin OOC, dan segala macam keanehan lainnya yang readers sekalian temukan dalam fic ini.

**IF DON'T LIKE THIS FIC OR SASUNARU'S HATERS OR MAYBE SHOUNEN-AI'S HATERS TOO…**

**PLEASE… DON'T READ, OKAY?**

* * *

Pukul 06.00 (bersama Mama Naru, hn…)

Naruto berjalan perlahan, menuruni anak tangga satu persatu. Dan yah… Sampailah ia di ruang makan.

"Ohayou, Sasu…" sapanya begitu melihat seorang anak kecil tengah duduk menikmati sarapannya. Hanya nasi ditemani dengan dadar telur dan sup hangat, dan jangan lupakan segelas susu untuk diminum olehnya.

Sasu menoleh sebentar ke arah Naruto. "Hn," gumamnya lalu kembali menikmati sarapannya.

'U-ukh! Mirip sekali dengan si teme! Rasanya ingin kupukul hingga babak belur!' kata Naruto dalam hati. Tak lama kemudian ia menggeleng cepat. 'Bo-bodoh! Walaupun mirip si teme-brengsek itu, dia tetap anakmu, Naruto! Yang harusnya kau pukul itu si teme yang asli!' kembali Naruto berkata. Dan setelahnya, ia bertekad akan meninju keras perut Sasuke jika nantinya kebetulan ia bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto kembali terdiam…

'Tunggu… Aku dan teme 'kan sama-sama bergender pria… Bagaimana kami bisa punya anak?' Naruto terdiam cukup lama. 'Nanti akan ku tanyakan pada teme deh! Mungkin dia tau caranya.' ucapnya kembali sambil bersiul riang.

Sementara itu Sasu kecil sudah selesai memakan sarapannya. Tak menghiraukan tingkah ibunya yang tergolong aneh.

.

.

.

Pukul 06.15 (bersama Papa Sasu, dattebayo!)

"Tousan~ Otouusaaaan~"

"…"

"Tousaaan~"

"…"

"Tousan?"

"Hn,"

"Ayo maiiiin~" chibi Naru itu terus saja menarik-narik lengan baju Sasuke. Walaupun kegiatan itu sudah ia lakukan sejak 20 menit yang lalu, tetap saja sang ayah tak mempedulikannya. Kesal, Naru berinisiatif mengambil cara lain.

"Tousan suka sama kaasan ya?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos.

Sasuke pun langsung menatapnya tajam. Walau tak berkata apa-apa, namun wajahnya tersirat suatu pesan, 'Apa-yang-kau-katakan-bocah-tengik?'

"Daisuki?" tanya Naru lagi. Tak mempedulikan aura-aura gelap yang dikeluarkan sang ayah kepadanya. "Suki! Suki! Suki! Suki!" ucapnya tak henti bak sebuah mantra.

"Diam, kau itu berisik sekali." akhirnya Sasuke berkata kepada sang anak. Tak luput dengan aura-aura tak enak sebagai background-nya. Naru menoleh ke arah Sasuke, "Hehehe~" cengirnya riang lalu langsung melompat ke pangkuan Sasuke dan bersandar pada perutnya.

"…" Sasuke terdiam melihat cengiran Naru. Sekilas, ia langsung teringat akan cengiran khas si rubah a.k.a Naruto. Sontak, wajahnya langsung memanas. Tak mau lebih panas lagi, ia langsung menolehkan wajahnya ke arah lain. 'Cih…'

Tanpa disadari oleh Sasuke dan Naru, seekor rubah kecil tengah membongkar-bongkar lemari pendingin di rumah Sasuke hanya sekedar mencari makanan yang pas dengan perutnya.

Oh ayolah, Kyuubi~ Lebih baik kau lari sekarang sebelum sang pemilik rumah tahu apa terjadi dengan kulkas miliknya. Kita tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan seorang Uchiha jika sedang marah 'kan~?

* * *

Pukul 06.45 (Saatnya mandi, Sasu~)

'Cipyak! Cipyuk!'

"Grrr… Lepaskan!" seru Sasu protes ketika Naruto mulai mengeramasi rambut ravennya. Plus sebagian rambutnya juga yang melawan hukum gravitasi-nya Newton.

"Diamlah, Sasu. Aku sedang mengeramasi rambutmu." seru Naruto tetap bersikeras untuk tidak melepaskan rambut milik Sasu.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan! Lepaskan!" Sasu mulai berontak. Dan entah kenapa, Naruto sepertinya terlihat senang bisa mengerjai Sasu seperti ini. Berasa bisa mengerjai Sasuke mungkin.

Kesal, Sasu pun memilih unttuk melompat keluar dari bak mandi yang ia dan Naruto gunakan. Namun sialnya, ia tak menyadari adanya keberadaan sebuah sabun di lantai dan..

'Bruuk!'

Sasu perlahan membuka matanya. 'Tak sakit?'

"Dasar. 'Kan sudah kubilang untuk diam." Sasu menoleh ke sumber suara itu berasal dan mendapati Naruto tengah menggendongnya. "Untung kau berhasil kutangkap!" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum ke arah Sasu.

Sasu terdiam… Dia teringat dengan wajah Naruto di masa depan. 'Ternyata wajah kaasan sama sekali tak berubah. Tetap ceria dan menghangatkan.' Tersadar dari apa yang barusan ia pikirkan, Sasu langsung menendang perut Naruto dengan kakinya dan langsung melompat turun menjauh Naruto menuju westafel untuk menggosok giginya, berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah yang terlukis di wajahnya.

'U-ukh… Ke-kenapa aku d-ditendang…?' batin Naruto sembari memegangi perutnya yang sedikit nyeri. Ralat: Sangat menyakitkan.

Yah… Walau kecil-kecil begitu, Sasu tetaplah calon ksatria di masa depan. Wajar bukan jika tendangan bisa membuat perutmu nyeri dan membiru seketika. Benar begitu bukan, Naruto?

(Naruto: Jangan diam saja dan cepat tolong aku, author brengsek! *berteriak sembari memegangi perutnya*)

.

.

.

Pukul 07.15 (Hn…)

"Ehehehe!" tawa seorang anak sambil menembakkan pistol airnya ke sembarang arah. Membuat kamar mandi yang dari awal sudah basah semakin basah plus banjir.

"Hentikan permainan anak-anak seperti itu, bodoh." ujar Sasuke risih melihat kelakuan Naru yang menurutnya itu kekanak-kanakkan.

"Tapi Naru masih 5 tahun 'kan, tousan?" tanya Naru sembari menatap lekat ke Sasuke. Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

Oh ya… Bagaimana bisa ia lupa bahwa anak yang ada dihadapannya ini masih anak-anak? Dan ia sendiri mengatainya 'kekanak-kanakkan'? Ya~ Dia memang masih anak-anak, Sasuke.

Back to story…

Dirasa cukup mandinya (baca: main-main). Sasuke perlahan berdiri dan keluar dari bak mandi untuk mengambil handuknya dan handuk Naru juga. Tak menyadari adanya sabun di lantai…

'BA-DUUUM!'

Dan Sasuke pu terpeleset oleh sabun kecil tersebut…

"Gyahahaha! Tousan kena jebakan Naru! Ye-aah~" bukannya prihatin dengan nasib sang ayah, si anak malah dengan riang menertawakannya. Terlebih lagi sang ayah terpeleset karena rencana 'jahat' sang anak.

Sasuke bangkit berdiri dan perlahan berjalan menuju sang anak yang sibuk tertawa. Menyadari adanya hawa-hawa tak enak, sang anak pun melirik sedikit sang ayah yang tengah berdiri kokoh dihadapannya.

'Tik Tok…' suara jam berdetak.

.

.

.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Dan setelahnya terdengar jeritan memilukan yang anehnya, sang tetangga (Naruto and Sasu) pun tak mendengarnya…

Naru yang malang…

* * *

Pukul 09.30… (Menonton bersama Mama)

'_Dikabarkan… Pelaku itu sampai saat ini masih buron. Dan sampai saat ini pula para polisi masih terus mencari keberadaan sang pelaku pembunuhan dan mutilasi yang terjadi kemarin pagi di bla bla bla…'_

Naruto melirik Sasu yang sedang duduk disampingnya, serius menonton berita yang sedari tadi ditontonnya.

'_Jadi, bagi para pemirsa yang sekiranya melihat sang pelaku, diharap segera melapor kepada polisi atau segera menghubungi kantor polisi terdekat. Kerjasama Anda akan membantu meringankan kerja polisi dan mengurangi tingkat kriminalitas disekitar Anda…'_

'Aku ingin menonton acara lain…' ujar Naruto dalam hati. Daritadi menonton berita ini membuat merinding. 'Ba-bagaimana kalau sang pelaku malah mengincar kami atau yang lainnya?' Naruto langsung menggeleng cepat. 'Tidak! Itu tak akan terjadi! Kemungkinannya sangat kecil!' Naruto mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Kalaupun itu benaran akan terjadi, ia sudah bertekad untuk melindungi Naru dan Sasu, juga keluarganya.

"Iya! Aku harus beru—GYAAAAA!" belum sempat Naruto selesai berkata, ia sudah langsung kabur menuju kamar mandi.

Sedangkan Sasu hanya menatapnya heran Naruto lalu kembali menatap layar televisi yang tengah menampilkan mayat korban mutilasi tersebut tanpa DISENSOR! Entah pihak rekaman yang lupa menyensor atau tidak, yang jelas Sasu sepertinya menikmati 'acara' yang ia tonton tanpa mempedulikan sang ibu yang sedang mengeluarkan isi perutnya (baca: muntah) di kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Pukul 10.00 (Nonton Pahlawan Bertopeng bareng papa Sasu, dattebayo!)

'_Hahaha! Akulah Pahlawan Bertopeng!'_

"Hehe~" Naru hanya bisa cengir-cengir senang melihat acara anak-anak tersebut.

"Hn," sementara Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus kesal melihat anaknya yang satu ini terlihat sangat senang menyaksikan acara yang ditontonnya.

'Clik!'

'_Tadi pagi, telah terjadi kasus pencurian disebuah Bank Konoha, sang pelaku yang berjumlahkan satu orang ini berhasil ditangkap di tempat kejadian setelah tak sengaja terpeleset kulit pisang yang dibuang secara sembarangan oleh salah satu warga setempat yang kebetulan telah selesai memakan pisang dan langsung membuangnya begitu saja tanpa menyadari adanya pencuri yang lewat disampingnya. Saat ini sang pelaku pembuangan pisang ini sedang diproses di kantor polisi utnuk dimintai keterangannya, dan katanya pihak pengelola bank akan mengahadiahi pemuda ini sebuah piagam pengharga—'_

'Clik!'

'_Pahlawan bertopeng! Tolong selamatkan a—'_

'Clik!'

'_Kembali terjadi kasus pencurian, kali ini sang korban mengaku bahwa seluruh pakaian dalamnya hilang diraip sang pen—'_

'Clik!'

'_Pahlawan bertopeng! Dibelakangmu! Awas!'_

'Clik!'

'_Hari ini, terjadi—'_

'Cilk!'

'_Pahlawan Berto—'_

'Clik!'

'_Kasus ini terja—'_

'Cliki!'

'_Tidaaaaa—'_

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Sudahlah… Aku jadi malas nonton tv…"

"Hn,"

Dan setelah mereka pergi meninggalkan ruang keluarga…

* * *

Pukul 12.01 (Mari membuat makan siang bersama ya, Sasu!)

"Kaasan!" panggil Sasu sambil menarik-narik baju Naruto.

"Ada apa, Sasu?" tanyanya begitu mendengar panggilan Sasu.

"Aku lapar…" jawabnya sambil menatap Naruto. Kemudian Naruto melirik ke arah jam dinding. "Benar juga, sudah waktunya untuk makan siang."

Mereka saling bertatapan. "Ayo membuat makanan bersama~!" seru sambil menggendong Sasu. "Sasu mau makan apa?" tanya Naruto.

Sasu tampak berpikir… "Um… S-sup tomat dicampur timun sama to-tomat panggang…" jawab Sasu agak malu-malu. Entah karena lapar atau apa.

"Minumnya?" Naruto bertanya lagi.

"Su-susu tomat…" jawab Sasu lagi.

"Sip! Ayo kita buat sama-sama!" seru Naruto riang sambil menggendong Sasu menuju dapur.

.

.

.

Pukul 12.02 (Hn…)

"Bo-bodoh! Mana ada yang membuat nasi kepal digulung mie ramen, baka!" yah, sepertinya kita tahu suara siapa itu.

"Kaasan sering membuatnya kok! Dan Naru tidak bodoh!" balas Naru tidak terima.

"Hanya orang bodoh yang membuat nasi kepal digulung mie ramen! Kalau digulung rumput laut masih mending." balas Sasuke lagi.

"Heeee! Naru dan kaasan tidak bodoh! Lagipula ini enak kok!" Naru kembali membalas ucapan Sasuke.

"Ck, dasar bodoh."

"Naru tidak bodoh! Lagipula niichan juga suka kok nasi digulung tomat segar!"

Sasuke tampak diam… 'Nasi kepal yang digulung tomat?' ucapnya dalam hati sambil melihat Naru. 'Dasar si dobe itu, memperburuk keturunan saja.'

* * *

Pukul 03.00 (Belanja bersama Mama)

"Wah… Sudah hampir sore rupanya." gumam Naruto sambil menatap matahari yang sudah berada di ufuk barat, walau belum terbenam seluruhnya. "Ne, Sasu… Bagaimana kalau kita belanja ke supermarket?" tanyannya kepada sang anak yang sedang asyik menggambar ksatria.

"Hn," balas Sasu sembari turun dari kursi tempat ia duduk beberapa detik yang lalu. Pertanda ia setuju dengan ajakan sang ibu.

Di Supermarket…

"Hm… Roti sudah. Sayur dan buah-buahan juga sudah. Tomat segar dan ramen instan juga sudah. Telur, tepung, minyak, bawang juga. Jajanan untuk Sasu dan Naru juga sudah diambil. Yup! Ayo kita ke kasir, dattebayo!"

Naruto dan Sasu pun langsung berjalan ke kasir. Setelah membayar semuanya, mereka keluar dari supermarket dan bergegas pulang.

Ditengah jalan…

"Kaasan!" seru seroang anak memanggil Naruto dari belakang. Yah, ia tahu persis suara siapa ini.

"Naru?" balas Naruto semabari menengok ke belakang. Agak geli juga rasanya, ia seperti memanggil namanya sendiri.

"Kaasan! Sasu-nii! Ohayou~" serunya dan langsung dapat cubitan dipipinya.

"Ini sudah sore tahu…" ujar Sasuke datar. Sementara itu Naru hanya meringis sambil memegangi pipinya memerah. Ingin rasanya ia menyihir ayahnya jadi kodok atau apalah, tapi ia langsung tersadar bahwa bagaimapun juga, Sasuke itu tetap ayahnya. Yah… tapi mungkin bukan ide buruk bukan menyihir ayahmu sendiri? Paling nantinya kau akan dapat benjolan besar bersaranng di kepalamu.

Naruto bertatap muka dengan Sasuke…

Sapphire dan Onyx…

'Adegan romantis…' kata Naru dalam hati. Sudah lupa akan pipinya yang sakit. 'Hn…' sementara Sasu hanya memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

'BUAKH!'

Sedangkan Naruto entah mengapa, jadi teringat akan sesuatu di pagi hari (namun tak bisa mengingatnya) spontan langsung meninju perut Sasuke.

"Do-dobe…" ucap Sasuke sambil memegangi perutnya, kaget karena tiba-tiba dirinya dipukul begitu saja oleh Naruto.

"G-GYAAAAA! TANGANKU BERGERAK SENDIRI, TEME!"

Dan setelah Naruto langsung kabur masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Tak lupa sambil membawa belanjaannya dan menarik Sasu untuk masuk juga.

Sementara itu Sasuke masih memegangi perutnya yang agak nyeri. Naru menepuk Sasuke sebentar, "Sabar ya, tousan. Pasti sakit…" ucapnya lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke hanya melirik tajam ke Naru.

"Dasar dobe-usuratonkachi."

* * *

Pukul 08.25 (Malam yang berbadai…)

'CTAAAAAR!'

Kilat menyambar dengan suara bergemuruh, rintik-rintik hujan dengan derasnya menghujam bumi.

"Wah, suara petirnya keras sekali ya, Sasu?" ujar Naruto sambil menatap Sasu yang tetap anteng duduk di kasurnya.

"Hn," ucapnya sambil merapatkan tubuhnya ke Naruto, kedinginan. Oh… Salahkan saja pemanasnya yang sedang rusak dan sampai saat ini juga belum dibetulkan.

'Dingin…' gumam Naruto dalam hati. 'Sepertinya Sasu juga kedinginan…' katanya lagi sambil melihat Sasu yang terus merapatkan dirinya ke Naruto.

'Clek!'

Mati lampu…

Hening…

"GYAAAAAA! MATI LAMPU! SASU!" entah kenapa Naruto jadi panik sendiri. Tak lama kemudian, terdengarlah suara dengkuran. Dilihatnya Sasu telah tertidur lelap dalam pangkuannya.

Naruto kembali diam…

'Gi-gi-gimana ini… Ge-gelap…' ucapnya sambil gemetaran. 'Sa-sasu... Ja-jangan tinggalkan kaasan sendirian...' Enath untung atau sial, ia jadi teringat akan cerita-cerita hantu yang pernah Kyuubi (human) ceritakan sewaktu ia kecil.

'Ukh… Dasar Kyuubi sialan. Tahu gini aku mending tak usah mendengarkan ceritanya saja deh.' Lalu Naruto kembali teringat saat ia menolak ajakan Kyuubi untuk mendengar cerita hantunya, ia malah dihajar habis-habisnya ama Kyuubi. Dan untungnya, Minato dan Kushina sedang tidak ada di rumah karena suatu urusan. Alhasil, ia hanya menurut saja saat diseret oleh Kyuubi. Bahkan Gaara pun yang berniat menghentika Kyuubi juga turut dihajar.

Naruto menggeleng. 'Mengingatnya jadi ingin meninju wajah Kyuubi deh…' Naruto kembali terdiam. 'Tapi mana bisa… Dia 'kan kuat…'

'CTAAAAAR!'

"GYAAAAAA!"

'TENG NONG!'

"HANTUUUUU—Eh?" Naruto terdiam sejenak. "Itu 'kan hanya suara bel rumah. Apa kaasan dan tousan sudah pulang ya?" Naruto pun meletakkan tubuh Sasu di atas kasur, pelan. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju pintu utama untuk membukakan pintu.

'Klek!'

"Okaeri—"

"Kaasaaaaaaaan!" teriak Naru semabil memeluk Naruto kenceng. Ingusnya mengalir begitu saja hingga membasahi baju yang Naruto kenakan.

"Na-naru?"

"Hn, anak dari tadi terus saja menangis sambil memanggilmu. Makanya kubawa dia kemari." jawab Sasuke sebelum Naruto bertanya.

"Ah begitu, ayo masuk, diluar dingin, 'kan?" ujar Naruto mepersilahkan Sasuke dan Naru masuk. Lalu mereka meletakan jas hujannya di tempat gantungan dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah Naruto.

Dikamar Naruto…

"Fuh…" Naruto langsung berbaring di kasur cadangan yang ia bawa dari kamar Minato dan Kushina. Soalnya kasurnya hanya muat untuk satu orang ditambah anak kecil satu.

Perlahan, Sasuke membaringkan Sasu dan Naru yang sudah tertidur lelap sedari tadi. Lalu ia pun membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Naru. (Urutan: Naruto, Sasu, Naru, Sasuke)

"Oyasumi…"

"Hn,"

.

.

.

"Wah… Dinginnya~" ujar Kushina sambil menutup kembali pintunya.

"Maaf ya Kushi-chan. Kami menumpang disini dulu, sepertinya Sasuke mengunci pintunya." ujar Mikoto sembari manaruh sepatunya di rak sepatu.

"Tak apa-apa kok, Mikoto-chan!" balas Minato.

"Arigatou, Minato-kun, Kushi-chan." ucap Mikoto sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Hn," sementara itu Fugaku hanya cuek-cuek saja dan langsung nyelonong masuk.

"Hm… Bagaimana keadaan Naruto dan anak-anak ya?" tanya Kushina, lalu ia berjalan menaiki tangga bergegas menuju kamar Naruto. Diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

'Klek!'

"Wow!" gumam Minato begitu melihat posisi tidur anak-anaknya dan juga cucu-cucunya.

"Manisnyaaa~" seru Kushina dan Mikoto bersamaan.

Sementara itu Fugaku melirik kedua cucunya. 'Incest?' katanya dalam hati. Melihat posisi tidur Naru dan Sasu yang saling berpelukan. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Naruto tidur sambil bergenggaman tangan dan Naruto seperti tidur sambil memeluk Sasu dari belakang, begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang tangan satunya memeluk tubuh mungil Naru.

"Mikoto-chan! Kita harus abadikan momen-momen ini!" bisik Kushina kepada Mikoto, tak mau membangunkan anak-anak yang sedang tertidur pula situ.

"Un!" balas Mikoto setuju.

.

.

.

'JEPRET!'

.

.

Bersambung~ XD

* * *

**~Omake 1~**

Naruto: Ne, teme. *menarik-narik lengan baju Sasuke*

Sasuke: Hn, *cuek-bebek*

Naruto: Kita 'kan laki-laki.

Sasuke: Hn,

Naruto: Bagaimana caranya membuat anak dan apa saja yang dilakukan seorang istri saat pembuatannya? *bertanya dengan mata-mata berbinar-binar*

Sasuke: *diam*

Naruto: Teme? Ayolah~ Aku ingin tahu caranya~ Aku janji deh akan siap membantumu~ *mendekat ke Sasuke*

Sasuke: *memalingkan wajahnya*

Naruto: Te-Hmmph! *mulutnya dilakban Sasuke*

Sasuke: *berjalan menjauh*

Naruto: Mmph!

**~Omake 2~**

Kyuubi (human): Dijual! Dijual! Siapa yang mau beli! *mengibarkan suatu foto*

Kyubi (rubah): Aung! Aungg~ Auung! *ikut ngibarin foto*

Sakura: Aku beli satu! *ngasih uangnya lalu ngambilnya fotonya*

Ino: Aku juga!

Fujoshi yang lain: MAUUUUUUUUU! *langsung nyerbu Kyuubi (human dan rubah)*

Sesampainya di rumah...

Sakura: Fufu~ Akhirnya bisa dapet foto SasuNaru yang asli~ Kyaaaa~ *nosebleed*

Fujoshi: Kyaaaaaaaaa~ *nosebleed*

* * *

**-Balesan Review buat yang gak login-**

**putri luna malay login **:

Kagu: Makasih reviewnya! ^^ Senang rasanya jika ada yang suka nih fic abal!

Minta Sasu dibanyakin dialognya? *ngelirik Sasu*

Sasu: Hn,

Kagu: Kayaknya gak bisa deh... ==" Emang dasarnya kayak gitu. *ngelirik Sasuke juga*

**Kiryuu:**

Kagu: Masama! XD Soal apdet emang gak terkabul! (Ya iyalah!) Coz lagi ujian, tapi sekarang mudahan-mudahan bisa. Udah selasai ujian sih!

Makasih ya~

**Micon :**

Kagu: Yes! Ini udah apdet! ^^

**Tsukishiro Ushagi :**

Kagu: Ini juga apdet! ^^ Dibaca ya~ #plak! Eh? Pertahankan Naruto yang bego? *ngelirik Naruto*

Naruto: *pundung*

Kagu: G-gyaaaa!

.

Kalau mau tahu alamat fb-ku, bisa liat di profile-ku kok (yang ffn).

**Arisa Adachi :**

Kagu: Kasihan sekali dirimu, Orochi~ *langsung digigit Manda*

Minta Naruto yang lagi hamil? entar kupertimbangkan deh~

Ketemu SasuNaru masa depan? Ada deh~

**Meko :**

Kagu: Makasih reviewnya! ^^ Ini udah apdet! Nanti romance-nya ktambahin deh~ XD

Sasuke: Hati-hati, 'romance'nya dia sama aja dengan penyiksaan seme terhadap uke. Baik itu yang ringan atau yang lebih parah, lemon gore. Menurutnya, jika uke itu sampai berdarah dan hampir sekarat, itu baru romance. Apalagi kalau sang seme menikmatinya. Jadi hati-hati kalau nyuruh nih orang bikin romance.

Naruto: A-abnormal... *merinding* (dia di posisi uke sih)

Kagu: Wawawawawa! Sasuke! Jangan buka aib dong! Lagipula lemon gore itu keren kok! *langsung ditimpukin*

**Manami Shi cau Berry ;**

Kagu: Ini udah lanjut kok! XD Arigatou~

**Uchiha choi :**

Kagu: Yup! Ini udah apdet! ^^

**Yamada Pink gak login :**

Kagu: Ini udah lanjut kok! Jangan lupa baca ya~ *dihajar*

**SN'U'chihazumaki :**

Kagu: Masama! XD Ini udah apdet lho~

**Rosanaru :**

Kagu: Sama! Aku juga pingin deh punya anak kayak SasuNaru. Tapi pingin juga punya adik kayak Italy bersaudara. *nnglier* Mereka itu udah kayak incest deh~ Seandainya punya adik kayak gitu, bahagia deh daku~ (loe kok ngomongin hetalia?)

**Tsuki no Akaiichi :**

Kagu: Masama! XD Iya, kasian banget deh sih bakoro... :'( Siapa sih author yang nulis nih fic? Tega banget! *langsung dihajar Orochimaru* Yep! Ini udah lanjut kok! :D

* * *

Kagu: Yeaw! Chap 4 udah selesai! *ngelirik tanggal update-an terakhir* Wow... 11-5-2010? Udah berapa bulan tuh? Cuma sebulan 'kan? *langsung dikeroyokin warga se-RT*

Oh ya... Mungkin chap depan aku berencana bakal bikin interview gitu. Jadi, bagi para readers ku yang tercinta (all: Hoeks!), jika ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan tentang fic ini, kirim saja lewat review. (jangan lewat PM, aku paling males bukan inbox). Atau gak lewat lewat fb juga boleh. Soalnya aku hampir setiap hari buka fb. *jujur*

Kalian bisa bertanya apa saja asal masih berhubungan dengan fic dan para charas.

Contoh: 'Kok bisa Sasu ama Naru kedampar di tempat Sasuke dan Naruto?' atau 'Emangnya Naru belajar sihir dimana?'

Soalnya aku ngerasa ada beberapa info yang kelewatkan di fic ini alias lupa kutulis dalam ini fic. Siapa tahu aku bisa inget lagi hal-hal apa saja yang kelupaan. (author macam apa loe ini!)

Tapi ini baru rencana. Bisa aja ku publish bukan di chap 5 nanti. Yah... Kalian jaga-jaga aja. *author dilempar ke jurang*

Yup! Makasih atas reviewnya~ Ja ne~

.

.

.

Mind to review/flame?


	5. Rencana Naru

Yosh! Minna! Lama tak jumpa ya? #gebuked

Kali ini saya kembali dengan membawa kelanjutan dari fanfict ini yang kayaknya udah gak diupdate selama sebulan ya? #DUAK! Gak mau banyak bacot, so, Itadakimasu! XD #DUAKDUAK!

Happy reading, minna-san!

* * *

Pagi yang cerah, hangatnya mentari fajar, angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi, embun yang terasa dingin di permukaan kulit. Ah... Sungguh pagi yang indah bagi siapapun yang sempat merasakannya. Ya, siapapun yang sempat... 'PRANG!'

"KYUUUUUUBI!"

"BUKAN GUE, _FU**ING MOTHER_!"

* * *

'Rencana Naru'

**Disclaimer**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair**

SasuNaru

**Rated**

Selalu T dan jangan meminta lebih dari ini

**Warning**

OC (Sasu dan Naru), Sho-ai, OOC, typo bertebaran, banyak adegan yang tak patut ditiru, dan berbagai macam kelainan lainnya.

**DON'T LIKE SASUNARU AND SHOU-AI? PLEASE, DON'T READ THIS FIC!**

* * *

Kala itu, Naruto dan Naru tengah santai menyatap sarapan mereka. Seporsi nasi goreng ditambah telur mata sapi dan segelas susu ala _chef_ Kushina sepertinya menjadi salah satu cara mereka berdua untuk menikmati pagi hari yang indah. Namun keindahan pagi itu sepertinya tak mau hinggap lama-lama untuk mereka, tentu saja hal terbukti dengan...

'PRANG!'

Mereka berdua langsung melirik ke arah dapur sebagai tempat sumber suara barusan. Baru saja melongokkan kepala,

"KYUUUUUUBI!"

"BUKAN GUE, _FU**ING MOTHER_!"

'Ah, pasti pertengkaran seperti biasa'. Ujar mereka berdua dalam hati sembari mendengarkan apa yang menjadi pokok permasalahannya.

"Apanya yang 'Bukan gue!, Kyuubi!" Teriak Kushina sambil memarahi anak sulungnya itu. "Jelas-jelas kau berada di tempat kejadian saat piring-piring itu pecah!" Lanjut Kushina lagi. Urat-urat Kushina jadi terlihat jelas kalau sedang marah, membuat Naruto dan Naru jadi bergidik ngeri membayangkan kalau-kalau seandainya merekalah yang berada di posisi Kyuubi.

"Kushina-baachan seraaam~" gumam Naru ngeri melihat kemarahan Kushina.

"Kau bisa dalam bahaya kalau sampai ketahuan kaasan ngomong seperti itu lho, Naru." Balas Naruto. Tak dapat dipungkiri kalau sebenarnya dia juga takut melihat dapur yang langsung berubah jadi medan perang.

Kemudian dia melihat piring yang menjadi sumber permasalahan tersebut. 'Pantas, kaasan sangat marah. Itu 'kan piring antik hadiah dari teman lama kaasan'. Ujar Naruto dalam hati.

"KYUUBI!" seru Kushina.

"UDAH GUE BILANG BUKAN PELAKUNYA!" balas Kyuubi. "TAPI RUBAH JADI-JADIAN INI YANG MECAHIN PIRING LOE!"

"Auung..."

"HEH! JANGAN SOK POLOS LOE RUBAH PALSU!" seru Kyuubi jengkel.

"KYUUBI! BERHENTI BERSIKAP KASAR!" seru Kushina.

"Cih!" decak Kyuubi (manusia) kesal dan langsung melepaskan cengkramannya ke Kyuubi (rubah) sehingga rubah tersebut terjatuh dan langsung berlari karena ketakutan.

"GUE BERANGKAT!" seru Kyuubi kemudian berjalan keluar dan beberapa saat kemudian langsung terdengar suara bantingan pintu.

"KYUUBI!" seru Kushina langsung menuju pintu rumah mereka, namun sia-sia saja, karena Kyuubi sudah tidak ada disitu lagi. "Dasar anak itu, selalu saja." Gumamnya kemudian.

"Sudahlah Kushina, jangan marah-marah terus." Tiba-tiba saja Minato muncul dan langsung memijit bahu istrinya itu.

"Darimana saja kau, Minato?" tanya Kushina.

"Bersembunyi di atas~" ucapnya sambil menunjuk langit-langit rumah mereka yang secara juga berhunbungan dengan lantai di lantai 2. "Soalnya Kushina-chan yang lagi marah seraaam sih~ Kayak nenek sihir~" godanya dan langsung dihadiahi lemparan vas bunga dari Kushina, namun sukses berhasil dihindari oleh Minato.

"Yak! Sarapan dulu~" seru Minato berjalan ke dapur sambil bersiul riang. Tak mempedulikan—atau tepatnya menghindari— Kushina yang sepertinya sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melempar lemari kecil yang letaknya tak jauh dari situ.

Sementara Naruto lebih memilih untuk diam dan tak berkomentar mengenai tragedi yang baru saja tercipta.

"_Ittekimasu_". Seru Naruto kemudian berjalan keluar.

"Ah, _itterasshai_". Balas Kushina.

* * *

"_Damn mother_! _F**k_! Brengsek! Nenek sihir! Jelek! Buruk rupa!" maki Kyuubi bertubi-tubi. Dia terus saja berjalan sambil menendang kerikil tatkala instingnya membunyikan tanda alarm.

"Kyuu-chaaaaan~" tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara cowok yang—entah sengaja atau tidak—dicemprengin layaknya perempuan ganjen gimana gitu (?).

'Grep!' Cowok tersebut berusaha memeluk Kyuubi.

'Sret!' Kyuubi berhasil menghindar.

Hening...

.

.

.

"MAU LOE APA, UCHIPRET BRENGSEK!" seru Kyuubi kesal plus sedikit horror begitu tau siapa yang barusan mau meluk dia.

"Ahaha... Enggak ada niat apapun kok". Balas cowok tersebut—alias Itachi. "Aku hanya mempraktekan sedikit adegan yang kutonton di drama". Lanjutnya lagi.

"Huh! Film apa sih yang loe tonton! Dasar banci! Masa cowok nonton drama!" maki Kyuubi jengkel. Jelas sekali dahinya menggambarkan guratan-guratan kemarahan.

"Habis, karena Sasuke tidak mau memenuhi permintaan kaasan, jadinya akulah yang disuruh menemani kaasan menonton drama apalah itu". Balas Itachi gak nyambung.

"MAKANYA GUE TANYA DRAMA APA YANG LOE TONTON, KAMPRET!" sahut Kyuubi makin kencang. Entah berapa, tapi yang jelas guratan kemarahan semakin tergambar jelas dan bertambah jumlahnya.

"Entahlah, gak ngerti dan gak tertarik". Balas Itachi sambil mengangkat bahu.

"KALAU GITU JANGAN LOE PRAKTEKIN KE GUE, CACING!" seru Kyuubi sambil mau nonjok mukanya Itachi. Tapi langsung berhasil dihindari oleh Itachi, bahkan Itachi sempat pula mendaratkan tinjunya ke dagu Kyuubi. Bikin si setan itu mengaduh kesakitan.

Baru saja Kyuubi mau membalas, tiba-tiba saja gerakannya terhenti karena mendengar suara dari belakang Itachi.

"Niisan, berhenti main-main". Ucap orang itu—yang nyatanya adalah Sasuke. "Tak bisakah kau tidak membuang waktuku yang berharga? Berjalan bersamamu saja sudah membuat perutku mual." Lanjut Sasuke.

"Ah. Kata-kata yang tajam". Ujar Itachi. "Sebegitukah bencinya kau terhadapku Sasuke?"

"Hn," balas Sasuke. Yang pastinya Itachi tahu betul apa artinya.

"Heh! Ternyata si bungsu Uchiha kalau ke sekolah harus ditemani kakak yang 'tercinta' ya?" cibir Kyuubi.

"Berisik. Aku tak perlu komentar darimu". Balas Sasuke.

"Heh! Kenapa? Loe takut ama gu—"

"—nah! Daripada diomeli dosen, lebih baik kita berangkat, Kyuubi-chan~" sahut Itachi sambil menyeret Kyuubi.

"BRENGSEK! LEPASIN TANGAN GUE!" seru Kyuubi kesal. Namun pegangan Itachi semakin kuat dan menyeretnya semakin jauh.

Meskipun begitu, dari kejauhan Sasuke tatap saja masih bisa mendengar caci-makian Kyuubi seperti 'MATI LOE, UCHIPRET KAMPRET!' atau '*sensor karena isinya penghuni Ragunan semua*'

"Hn," dengus Sasuke melihat kedua musu bebuyutan tersebut semakin 'akrab'.

"Teme? Sedang apa kau?" tiba-tiba Naruto sudah berada di belakang Sasuke. "Lho? Bukannya itu Kyuubi dan Itachi-niisan? Sejak kapan mereka sudah seakrab itu ya?" lanjut Naruto riang tanpa memahami duduk permasalahan utamuanya.

"Dobe." Panggil Sasuke.

"Apa?" balas Naruto.

"Kenapa kau membawa bocah-bocah itu kemari."

"Bocah?"

"Yaaay~"

Hening...

"NARUUUUUUUU!" Teriak Naruto kaget. "Kenapa kau ada disini? Kau tidak boleh ikut aku ke sekolah!" seru Naruto.

"Habis, aku dan Sasu-niichan ingin terus bersama kaasan~" balas Naru.

"Meski begitu, kau tetap tak bisa ikut aku ke sekolah." Balas Naruto menasehati. "Eh? Tunggu, Sasu-niichan? EEH! SASU JUGA ADA!" seru Naruto kaget. Kini dia tengah mencari sosok anak kecil yang mukanya mirip dengan Sasuke yang menyebalkan. Namun hasilnya nihil. Dimanakah Sasu?

"Dia ada di atas kepalamu, dobe." Ujar Sasuke memberitahu.

"EEH! SASU!" sontak Naruto langsung menurunkan Sasu dari kepalanya. "Sudah kubilang jangan mengikutiku ke sekolah, 'kan?"

"Hn," balas Sasu yang langsung diiringi dengan membuang muka.

'Ctik! Ctik!' dahi Naruto langsung berkedut. "Kau benar-benar mengesalkan seperti teme ya!" ujar Naruto.

"Jangan bawa-bawa namaku. Aku saja tak mau mengakui anak itu adalah anakku dengan kau." Ujar sasuke. "Membuat nama Uchiha turun derajat saja."

"Kau benar-benar mengesalkan ya, teme!" balas Naruto. Meski kedutan di dahinya bertambah, tapi entah kenapa dia sedikit malas untuk membalas perbuatan menjengkelkan Uchiha yang satu itu. Mungkinkah?

"Lagipula, kenapa kau bisa tidak menyadari bahwa mereka mengikutimu sih? Dasar bodoh." Sahut Sasuke.

"Errr... Habis... Eto... Hm..."

"Ngomong yang jelas, idiot!" sahut Sasuke. Bikin dahi Naruto berkedut mendengar komentar tajam dari mulut si uchiha bungsu tersebut.

"Berisik-ttebayo!" balas Naruto. "Memangnya salah apa kalau daritadi aku sibuk memikirkan Sakura-chan sambil berjalan!" lanjutnya kemudian.

"Hah?" balas satu orang plus dua bocah tersebut. Sedikit cengok memang, tapi silahkan untuk tidak dibayangkan raut wajah mereka.

"Apa!" seru Naruto dengan muka memerah—entah karena malu atau marah. "Habis... Dari kemarin 'kan sekolah libur terus. Kesempatanku untuk bertemu Sakura-chan juga berkurang, makanya aku... aku... s-senang sekali bisa betemu d-d-dengan S-s-sakur—TEME!" seru Naruto. Yang tadinya wajahnya memerah karena senang membayangkan bisa bertemu dengan Sakura lagi, kini berubah jadi memerah padam karena marah.

"Kenapa kau melemparkan kerikikl ke kepalaku, DASAR PANTAT AYAM!" seru Naruto lagi sembari memegang dahinya yang terasa perih akibat lemparan maut Sasuke.

"Hn," balas Sasuke singkat—sangat singkat malah. Tapi radar SasuNaru yang ada di kepala Author berbunyi kencang seolah berkata, bahwa Sasuke sebenarnya kesal setiap kali Naruto menyebutkan nama Sakura. Makanya dengan sengaja Sasuke melemparkan kerikil yang tidak sengaja—atau atas kehendak Tuhan?—tepat berada disamping kakinya ke dahi Naruto hingga menimbulkan rona merah di tempat pelampiasan kekesalan Sasuke. Oh, dahi yang malang...

"APA-APAAN WAJAHMU YANG SEOLAH BERKATA 'TANGANKU TERPELESET, USURATONKACHI', TEME!" teriak Naruto emosi.

"Hn,"

"TEMEEEEE!"

"Ayo berangkat, dobe. Sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai." Ujarnya sambil menarik tangan Naruto. Sementara yang tidarik cuma bisa meronta-ronta minta dilepas.

.

.

Sementara itu...

"Sasu-niichan..." ujar anak yang berambut kuning.

"Hn," balas anak yang satunya lagi.

.

"KITA HARUS HENTIKAN OKAACHAN!" seru anak berambut kuning itu dengan api membara. Sementara saudaranya hanya bisa melangkah mundur dengan wajah terkejut yang datar-datar (?) saja.

* * *

"LEPASKAN! LEPASKAN! LEPASKAS AKU DATTEBAYO!" Naruto terus saja meronta minta dilepas dan syukurlah, permohonan itu langsung dikabulkan Sasuke begitu mereka tiba di kelas. Dengan cara yang sungguh tidak berkeprimanusiaan—alias Naruto-nya langsung dilempar ke kursi.

"Belajar sana, idiot."

"BRENGSEK KAU, TEME!" seru Naruto sembari melayangkan tinjunya ke Sasuke. Berharap tinjunya dapat meninggalkan bekas sejarah tak terlupakan di wajah maskulin Sasuke.

"Ohayou, Naruto-kun."

"S-s-sakura-chan!" dan tinjunya pun langsung berhenti di tengah jalan. 'BUAK!' kemudian langsung dapat bonus tendangan tepat mengenai perut Naruto. Membuatnya terpelanting ke dinding kelas.

"TEME!" seru Naruto sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa nyeri.

"Hn," balasnya singkat kemudian langsung menuju tempat duduknya. Tak mempedulikan teriakan kekesalan Naruto.

Sakura memandangi keduanya. "Bertengkar seperti biasa?" ujarnya kemudian.

"Huh!" dengus Naruto sambil membuang mukanya. Hari ini Sasuke jadi jauh menyebalkan dari biasanya, begitulah katanya dalam hati. "Ah! Sakura-chan!" tiba-tiba Naruto berseru dan langsung menatap Sakura dalam-dalam.

"Ya?"

"Sakura-chan, maukah kau ken—"

"—KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! KAWAAAAAAAAII! MANISNYA SEPERTI ANAK PEREMPUAN!"

"Eh?" Naruto hanya bisa diam melongo tatkala tiba-tiba saja Sakura langsung meninggalkannya dan disaat itu juga dia langsung menghampiri kawanan wanita di dekat pintu kelas.

Dilihatnya para kawanan itu sedang mengerubungi 'seseuatu' bewarna hitam dengan bulu yang melawan hukum gravitasi bumi.

Hening...

...

...

'SASUUUUUUUUUUUUU!' seru Naru dan Sasuke bersamaan ketika mereka sudah menyadari sosok dari 'sesuatu' itu. Apalagi saat dilihat sosok itu sepertinya sudah hampir kehabisan nafas akibat serangan yang dapat dikatakan 'tidak _nyante_'.

Reflek, Sasuke langsung merebut sosok dari 'sesuatu'—alias Sasu—dari kawanan-kawanan perempuan yang seperti ingin melahap kelinci tak berdaya.

'Oi, mahkluk aneh. Kau belum mati, 'kan?' bisik Sasuke sambil dengan pelan menepuk pipi Sasu untuk menyadarkannya.

Sasu perlahan membuka matanya, 'Otou—', dan saat itu juga dia langsung pingsan.

'Te-te-teme... Sasu tak kenapa-kenapa, 'kan?' bisik Naruto pelan.

'E-entahlah...' balas Sasuke.

"Anak itu mirip Sasuke-kun ya?" ucap seorang murid perempuan.

'DEG!'

"Iya, bagai pinang dibelah dua." Ucap yang seorang lagi.

'DEG! DEG!'

"Jangan-jangan anak Sasuke-kun? Tapi dengan siapa ya~" ucap anak perempuan yang lain.

'DE! DEG! DEG! DEG! DEG! DEG!'

"Te-te-teme... Ba-ba-bagaima—"

"Muka kalian berdua kenapa pucat?" ujar Sakura.

"—HIEEEEEE!" seru Naruto kaget. "A-ah... Sakura-chan... Eto..."

"Oh ya!" tiba-tiba Sakura berseru. Membuat perasaan Naruto dan Sasuke tak tenang. Bagaimanapun juga, Sakura itu terkadang agak menyeramkan. "Anak yang mirip denganmu itu siapa, Sasuke-kun?" lanjutnya lagi.

'DEG! DEG!'

"Sepupuku yang sekarang sedang dititipkan di rumahku." Jawab Sasuke. Naruto menoleh. 'Ah! Benar juga! Sasu 'kan mirip dengan Teme, pasti tidak akan ada yang curiga bila kami bilang bahwa Sasu itu sepupu Teme.' Pikir Naruto.

"Oh, begitu rupanya." Ujar Sakura. "Tapi dia mirip denganmu ya, sasuke-kun. Sama-sama pendiam." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

"Bukan pendiam! Tapi dia pingsan karena kau memeluknya terlalu kencang!" seru Sasuke kesal.

"Te-hee! Maaf, habis dia manis sekali sih, aku jadi kelepasan~" ucap Sakura sambil tertawa.

'Setan...' pikir semua orang yang berada disana.

Disuatu tempat tak jauh dari sana...

Seorang anak lelaki berambut kuning tengah memeperhatikan dengan seksama gambaran yang dilukiskan oleh sang bola kristal. Dari sana dia memperhatikan bagaimana rencana yang disiapkannya berjalan dengan lancar walau memakan korban sang kakak tercinta. Ya... Rencananya yang pertama untuk menjauhkan sang 'ibu' dari pujaan hati yang tak direstuinya.

.

**STEP 1: Mengumpankan Sasu-niichan Ke Kawanan Gadis-gadis Buas~**

_**SUCCESS!**_

.

Ah, Naru... Seandainya kekuatan sihirmu digunakan untuk hal-hal yang baik...

* * *

Air keran yang mengalir sejuk dapat mendamaikan hati siapapun yang mendapatkannya, tak terkecuali Naruto sendiri. Setelah memastikan air yang sejuk itu telah membasuh wajahnya, kemudian Naruto mematikan keran air tersebut dan berjalan perlahan keluar dari toilet untuk kembali ke kelas. Ya, itulah sepenggal tragedi yang barus saja akan dimulai...

"UZUMAKI NARUTOOOOOO~"

"HUWAAAAA! SUSTER NGESOT BERLARI!"

Ah... Baru saja Author bilang akan dimulai, ternyata sudah mulai tragedi yang mengerikan ini.

.

.

.

Naruto terkejut mendapati dirinya baru saja keluar dari toilet berlebel 'pria' dan sekarang ia sudah berada didalam situasi yang jauh lebih mengerikan daripada saat dia berkelahi dengan Sasuke, ataupun jadi kelinci percobaan Kyuubi (manusia), bahkan mengetahui bahwa ada anak dari masa depan yang mengaku mereka adalah anaknya dengan Sasuke.

Tidak, tidak, pemirsa sekalian. Ini bahkan jauh lebih gawat karena menyangkut ketulenan pria-nya yang akan jadi tanda tanya jika ia berhasil tertangkap oleh sosok suster ngesot berlari—mari kita panggil saja dia dengan nama aslinya, alias Orochimaru.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO! DILARANG BERLARI DI KORIDOR SEKOLAH!" seru Orochimaru sambil mengejar Naruto.

"SAYA BERLARI KARENA SENSEI DULUAN YANG MENGEJAR SAYA DENGAN WAJAH MENGERIKAN!" balas Naruto sambil berseru dan tetap berusaha untuk tidak mempersempit jarak diantara mereka berdua.

"UZUMAKI-SAN! KUPERINTAHKAN KAU UNTUK BERHENTI!" seru Orochimaru lagi.

"TIDAK MAUUUUU—TTEBAYO!" seru Naruto sambil berlari kencang. Sebutir cairan bening mengalir dari pelupuk matanya pertanda dirinya sangat khawatir mengenai nasibnya nanti apabila sampai tertangkap guru yang satu itu.

"MANDAAAAAA!" seru Orochimaru dan yak! Readers sekalian pasti mengerti apa yang terjadi setelahnya.

"GYAAAAAAA!" Naruto terjatuh karena tubuhnya berhasil tertangkap oleh Manda yang melilitkan tubuhnya ke Naruto.

"Khukhukhukhukhu..." Orochimaru semakin mendekat.

"H-hiiiiy~"

"Khukhukhukhukhukhukhu~" Semakin mendekat dan kini Orochimaru telah berdiri tepat di depan Naruto. Menunjukkan seringai yang dapat membuat siapapun bergidik ngeri.

"H-h-h-h-hiiy—"

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~" jerit Orochimaru histeris sambil meluk Naruto.

"HIYAAAAAAAA! LEPASKAN—TTEBAYO!" jerit Naruto tak kalah kencang dari jeritan histerisnya Orochimaru.

"TIDAK AKAN! DEWA MEMERINTAHKANKU UNTUK MENCULIKMU!" seru Orochimaru sembari mengencangkan pelukannya ke Naruto. Sementara yang dipeluk berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan diri.

"MANA ADA DEWA MACAM GITU!" balas Naruto sambil berusaha untuk meloloskan diri. Namun nihil, tenaganya Orochimaru lebih kuat dibanding dengan tenaga yang ia miliki.

"Dulu aku ini pria yang hebat, tapi sekarang? Bahkan tak ada murid yang menghargaiku." Ucap Orochimaru pelan. "Lalu dewa berkata padaku..." lanjutnya lagi dan entah bagaimana, Naruto jadi diam dan turut mendengarkan dengan seksama. "Jika aku berhasil menculik Uzumaki Naruto sehari saja, dia akan membetulkan laboratriumku yang baru saja meledak untuk penelitianku—yang pastinya sangat mengerikan. Dan kau akan jadi objek percobaanku yang pertama, Naruto-kun..." wajah Naruto langsung pucat pasi begitu mendengar kalimat yang terakhir.

"Nah, Uzumaki Naruto-kun, ikutlah denganku ke laboratriumku sekarang..."

"GYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

'BUK!'

Orochimaru pun tumbang seketika tatkala merasakan sesuatu yang amat menyakitkan menyergap bagian tubuhnya. Bahkan membuat dirinya tak mampu berdiri.

Naruto berjalan mundur langkah demi selangkah. "HUWAAA! MAAFKAN SAYA SENSEI, SEMOGA ENGKAU TENANG DI ALAM SANA!" dan langsung kabur sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Sementara itu Orochimaru, "Ma... tte..." pingsan tanpa ada yang menolong.

.

Sepasang mata melihat semua peristiwa itu dengan seksama dan langsung menyusun rencana selanjutnya.

**FLASHBACK**

Orochimaru sedang berjalan menuju laboratrium biologi untuk menaruh tugas yang baru saja dikumpulkan oleh para murid, tepat saat ia membuka pintu dan—

'BOOM!'

—labnya langsung meledak dan mengeluarkan gumpalan awan hitam pekat yang membumbung tinggi ke langit. Para reader pasti sudah bisa langsung menebak siapa pelaku dibalik meledaknya lab biologi milik Orochimaru.

Orochimaru terdiam sejenak...

"LAB BIOLOGI-KUUUU!" teriaknya kencang begitu berhasil memproses kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

'Wahai umatku... Tenanglah...' tiba-tiba muncul suara yang gak jelas berasal darimana. Tapi author berhasil menangkap sosok kuning yang sedang bersembunyi dan mengubah suaranya dengan sihir.

"Siapa itu!" seru Orochimaru.

'Aku Dewa penghuni lab ini...' balasnya—yang terkesan _absurd_ untuk didengar.

"Omong kosong!" Orochimaru kembali berseru.

'Percayalah... Aku akan membetulkan lab ini kembali, tapi kau harus menculik Uzumaki Naruto untuk sehari ini...'

"Akan kulaporkan kau sebagai pelaku perusakan fasilitas dan penculikan." Balas Orochimaru yang hendak berbalik arah untuk menuju ke bagian ruang 'pengaduan dan keluhan' (?). Namun saat dia berbalik, dia malah mendapati sosok berambut kuning sambil membawa pendulum yang bergerak teratur.

'Culik. Uzumaki. Naruto.' Ucap sosok itu.

"Culik... Uzumaki... Naruto..."

"Culik..." pikiran Orochimaru semakin kosong.

"UZUMAKI NARUTOOOOOOOO!"

Dan setelahnya reader pasti tau kejadian macam apa yang menimpa naruto.

"Te-he! Gomen ne, kaachan~" ujar sosok berambut kuning tersebut sambil tertawa.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

.

**STEP 2: Maafkan Aku Kaachan, Tapi Aku Tak Mau Punya Ibu Tiri!**

_**FAILED!**_

.

"Hah... Hah.. Hah..." Naruto terengah-engah setibanya di kelas.

"Kau terlambat, Uzumaki-san." Ucap guru yang matanya tertutup sebelah dan menggunakan masker.

"M-maafkan saya, Kakashi-sensei. Ta-tapi barus saja s-saya... hah... hah... m-mengalami kejadian yang mengerikan." Jawabnya terengah-engah.

"Kau tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan?" balas guru tersebut—alias Kakashi-sensei.

"Tidak, sensei." Balas Naruto. "Bahkan lebih jauh lebih parah."

"Boleh saya tahu apakah itu?" ucap Kakashi lagi.

"Saya tersesat di jalan bernama 'Neraka'..." jawab Naruto pucat.

"Oh. Baiklah, silahkan duduk."

"Terima kasih, sensei..."

Dan murid-murid hanya bisa menatap heran mendengar dialog yang _rada ngawur_ tersebut.

* * *

Bel pertanda pulang sekolah telah berakhir daritadi. Satu persatu siswa-siswi berjalan meninggalkan lingkungan sekolah. Tak terkecuali Naruto sendiri.

"Naruto!" merasa dipanggil, Naruto pun menoleh dan mendapati Sakura sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Sa-sakura-chan!" seru Naruto kaget. Tiba-tiba saja mukanya memerah. Oh, apakah Dewa Cupid sedang berpihak padanya kali ini?

"Naruto. Bisakah kita berbicara sebentar?" ujar Sakura. Dan disaat itu pula, panah Cupid bagai menghujani Naruto.

"Te-tentu saja, Sakura-chan!" balas Naruto. "Apa yang ingin kaubicarakan denganku?"

"Kau dan Sasuke bertetangga, 'kan? Apa kau sudah tau mengenai anak yang mirip Sasuke tadi?" tanya Sakura.

"Eh?" Naruto terdiam, ia bingung harus menjawab bagaimana. "Ahaha... Te-tentu saja. Dia sering bermain ke rumahku soalnya." Lanjut Naruto.

"Eh? Hontou ni?" seru Sakura. "Pasti mengasyikkan bisa bermain dengan chibi Sasuke. Ya, 'kan Naruto?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Eh? T-tidak juga. Dia sama pendiamnya dengan Sasuke." balas Naruto. Dia berusaha untuk menjawab sewajarnya agar tidak mengundang kecurigaan Sakura.

"Oh begitu. Tapi aneh ya~" ucap Sakura. Naruto terheran mendengarnya. 'Apa maksud Sakura-chan dengan aneh?' pikir Naruto. "Padahal mereka sepupu, tapi wajah dan sifatnya sangat mirip." Ucap Sakura lagi. "Seperti di-klonning saja ya~"

'DEG!'

"Sakura-chan...?"

"Ah! Maaf... aku jadi membayangkan hal yang tak mungkin ya?" balas Sakura. "Tapi pasti menyenangkan sekali jika aku bisa punya anak semanis itu, 'kan? Wajahnya mirip dengan Sasuke."

Jantung Naruto terasa berdebar kencang. Entah mengapa ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa yang menyergap sampai ke dalam jantungnya. "Sa..."

"Ne, Naruto~ Apa ada anak lain yang seperti Sasuke?" ujar Sakura.

'DEG!'

"A-apa maksudmu, Sakura-chan?"

"Yah... anak yang sangat mirip denganmu, mungkin?"

"Sa-sakura...? Bagaima—" ucap Naruto terbata. 'Mustahil! Aku 'kan sudah meminta Naru untuk menghapus ingatan mereka tentang Sasu dan Naru karena bisa gawat kalau ketahuan mereka berasal dari masa depan. Tapi kenapa Sakura...'

"Naruto?" panggil Sakura.

"Aah! Sa-sakura?"

"Kenapa kau bengong, Naru—HUWAAAAA! CHIBI SASUKE!"

Sontak Naruto langsung menoleh dan melihat sesosok anak kecil berambut hitam pekat tak sengaja lewat didepan mereka berdua, dan sedetik kemudian Sakura sudah berusaha untuk menangkap anak tersebut.

"AH TUNGGU!" panggil Sakura. Namun sayang sekali, berkat latihan yang diterima Sasu, dengan mudah dia berhasil meloloskan diri dari Sakura. "Yah... Tak terkejar. Ne, Naruto, soal pembicaraan ta—Naruto?"

* * *

"Oi, dobe. Sedang apa kau disitu."

"Berisik, teme. Aku sedang tidak ingin berkelahi denganmu." Balas Naruto semakin membenamkan tubuhnya.

"Kau mau bersandar terus disitu dan menyerah setelah ditolak perempuan?" ucap Sasuke.

Tak terima, Naruto langsung berdiri dan mencengkram kerah baju sasuke. Tapi Sasuke yang lebih cepat dari Naruto berhasil menghindar dan mendorong Naruto ke dinding dibelakangnya. Balik mencengkram baju Naruto dan menghimpit tubuhnya diantara dirinya dan tembok. Kemudian Sasuke memperkecil jarak diantara mereka.

"Le...paskan, teme!" seru Naruto marah.

"Huh! Jadi Uzumaki Naruto yang kukenal itu benar-benar pecundang ya?" ucap Sasuke memprovokasi.

"A-APA KATAMU!"

"Yang kutahu, Naruto itu orang yang tidak pantang menyerah. Lalu, kemana sifatmu itu? Hilang bersama dengan *sensor*mu?"

"TEME!" seru Naruto dengan wajah memerah menahan marah ditambah rasa malu.

"Lagipula, perkataan Sakura tadi cukup mencurigakan." Balas Sasuke tanpa mempedulikan Naruto yang sudah ambil ancang-ancang mau memukulnya.

Naruto terdiam sejenak. "Memang. Perkataan Sakura-chan tadi seolah berkata bahwa dia tahu sesuatu. Tapi..." Naruto berhenti berbicara untuk berfikir sejenak.

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita pulang, dobe." Ucap Sasuke sambil menggenggam tangan Naruto.

"Hng..."

.

"Okaachan~"

Naruto menoleh dan mendapati anaknya yang berambut kuning itu tengah mengejarnya. "Naru..." panggilnya.

"Okaachan, _gome_—"

"Naru pasti lapar, 'kan? Ayo kita pulang, kaasan pasti sudah membuatkan kita masakan yang enak." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum. Naru sempat terdiam, tapi akhirnya ia menjawab sambil tersenyum juga. "Ha'i, kaachan~"

"Tousan..."

"Sasu...?" ucap Naruto.

"Ayo kita pulang." Ucapnya sembari memanjat ke tubuh Sasuke.

"Jangan dekat-dekat." Balas Sasuke, tapi langsung dibalas dengan reaksi penolakan oleh Sasu yang semakin erat memegang baju Sasuke.

"Yosh! Kita pulang—ttebayo!"

.

.

.

"Kau lihat barusan?" ujar seorang bermata hijau dengan rambut dikuncir dua dibawahnya. "Bagaimana? Kau sudah percaya padaku?" ujarnya lagi.

"Iya, iya. Sekarang aku percaya." Jawab wanita yang satunya lagi.

"Hihi~ Aku jadi ingin mengerjai mereka berdua." Ujar perempuan yang dikuncir. "Bagaimana? Kau ikut denganku, Sakura-chaaan~"

"Terserah dan jangan meledekku seperti itu. Kau itu jauh lebih muda dariku tau."

"Hihi~ Sepertinya ini akan jadi menarik~"

* * *

"_Tadaima_." Ujar Naruto begitu tiba di rumah. "Kaasan? Bunga dari siapa itu?" tanya Naruto saat dilihatnya Kushina sedang membawa berbagai macam bunga yang indah.

"Eh? _Okaeri_, Naruto." Balas Kushina. "Bunga ini dari Kyuu-chan." Lanjutnya kemudian sambil menatap dalam-dalam bunga tersebut dan setelahnya menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Kaasan?"

"Kaasan salah. Kyuubi benar, dia tidak memecahkan piring hadiah pemberian dari teman kaasan. Tapi Kyuu-chan yang memecahkannya tadi." Ucap Kushina.

"Hah?"

"Tadi Kyuu-chan menunggu kaasan di tempat sampah sambil membawa bunga ini di mulutnya." Kushina kembali berbicara. "Sepertinya tadi dia sangat ketakutan melihat kaasan marah, makanya dia bersembunyi sambil menuggu kaasan tidak marah lagi."

Kushina menghela nafas. "Kaasan harus minta maaf kepada Kyuubi."

'Tep tep tep!'

"Ah, Kyuubi! Okaeri." Seru Kushina supaya Kyuubi bisa mendengarnya. Tapi tetap saja diacuhkan. "Kyuubi, maafkan kaasan." Kushina berusaha menghampiri Kyuubi. "Sebagai permintaan maaf, kaasan sudah membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu, Kyuubi."

Kyuubi berhenti melangkah dan menoleh ke arah Kushina. Dengan cepat dia mengambil makanan tersebut dan kemudian berjalan lagi. "Heh! Kalau mau gue maafin, loe harus sujud dulu ke gue!" serunya lantang.

Sukses bikin dahi Kushina berkedut kesal. "Anak tak tahu diri! Apa begitu sikapmu terhadap orang tua, Kyuubi!" seru Kushina kesal. Namun Minato dengan cepat menahan Kushina.

"Tenanglah, Kushina-chan~ Walau anak itu memang tak sopan, tapi dia sudah memaafkanmu kok." Ucap Minato menenangkan. Dan benar saja, Kushina tidak marah ataupun kesal lagi dan malah tersenyum, begitu juga Naruto.

'PRAAAANG!'

Hening... Sepertinya itu tadi suara vas bunga pecah?

"Haah... Anak itu~" gumam Kushina sambil tersenyum. Tapi kali ini sedikit berbeda, jelas sekali ada aura-aura tak mengenakan yang jadi _background_ di belakang Kushina.

"KYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUBI!"

"BUKAN GUE! ITU ULAH NARUTO!"

"EEEEEEEH!" Naruto langsung terlonjak kaget begitu tau dijadikan kambing hitam.

"JANGAN BERBOHONG DAN CEPAT TURUN KESINI, KYUUBI!" teriak Kushina kencang karena kesal dan marah.

Sementara itu Naru tengah tertidur pulas dipelukan sang bunda sehingga tidak menyadari peristiwa apa yang menimpa kediaman Uzumaki sedangkan Minato, sudah berlindung di tempat yang aman sambil membaca koran di senja hari—meski statusnya seorang 'Ayah', rasa-rasanya dia gak akan bisa menolong putra sulungnya itu kali ini.

Bersambung...

* * *

Omake

Di kediaman Uchiha...

"Sasu-chan? Kenapa tidak makan? Apakah kau tidak enak badan?" tanya Mikoto heran melihat Sasu tidak bernafsu makan, padahal itu adalah makanan kesukaannya yang serba berbahan dasar tomat.

" ... "

"Sasu-chan?"

"Mikoto-baasan, apakah aku ini sebenarnya anak perempuan?"

"Eh?" Mikoto kaget, Sasuke dan Fugaku kompak tersedak makanan, sedangkan Itachi biasa-biasa saja.

Oh, Sasu-chan... Sepertinya kau masih _shock_ akibat serangan beruntun dari gadis-gadis buas itu ya?

* * *

Sakura: Yak! Sebagai saksi mata atas adegan Sasuke menghimpit Naruto ke tembok, tentu aku tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk memotretnya dan Ta-DAAA! Ada yang mau? #iklan

#author bengong

Yosh, minna! Lama tak jumpa ya? Apa kabarnya? #reader langsung nyiapin golok

Yep, berhubung banyak review dan PM yang menanyai kelanjutan fic ini, jadi saya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan fic ini kembali ditengah waktu libur yang sempit ini #ngarep libur lebih Berhubung sudah di-update, semoga kalian menikmatinya dan maaf kalau chapter ini pendek, banyak typo, gak seru, atau lain-lainnya.

Berhubung sudah kelas XI dan sudah penjurusan pula, semoga aku bisa lebih sering-sering lagi ngupdate fic seperti dulu lagi #amien (^o^)/

**Balesan review yang gak login:**

Namikaze Trisha: Arigatou, ini udah update kok ^^

SasuNaru bla bla: Sasuke! Naruto! Anak kalian ada yang ketinggalan tuh! Wah, kayaknya mereka kabur tuh. Orang tua tak bertanggung jawab #geleng kepala #rasenchidoried Iya, ini udah update kok! Ariagtou! ^^

Rosanaru: Sebentar lagi itu akan dibahas kok mengenai Sasuke dan Naruto di masa depan ^^

Yuya: 1# Karena nanti dimasa depan akan tercipta sihir, Sasu gak bisa sihir karena dia milihnya khusus ilmu bertarung yang menggunakan fisik, Naruto hamil atau enggak, nantinya akan dibahas ^^ 2#Masalah ini nantinya juga akan dibahas (mungkin di cha 6 atau 7) 3#Ada pair lain, tapi fokus utamanya di SasuNaru 4#soal nasi kepal, saya sarankan jangan dimakan, belum teruji di BPOM soalnya XD

risa-chan-amarfi: cara bikin anak? ._. Hiyaaaaaaa #kabur #plakplak

Tsuki no Akaiichi: Arigatou, ^^

Tsuyu: Arigatou ^^ Kayaknya susah kalau disuruh rajin-rajin update #authorgakguna

Namikaze Trisha: Iya, kawaii~ XD

Guest: Ini udah dilanjutin kok ^^

Sapa aja boleh yang penting oke: Arigatou ^^ Sasu manis 'kan? XD

nisa: Iya ^^

dita: haha? ._.

Yashina Uzumaki: yup, ini udah diupdate kok ^^

Meiyo fujo: udah update kok ^^

Eruna-chan: yup, sudah update ^^

Soraasagi: yup, udah lanjut ^^

Tomatto Hime: udah update :)

Tikus FFN: Udah update kok, maaf kalau kelamaan ^^"a

UzuKyuu Huri-chan: iya, ini udah diupdate kok, arigatou

Chatrin PhantomOz: ini udah diupdate kok :)

sasunaru: udah diupdate :D

* * *

Terima kasih yang sudah mau nyempetin diri buat baca. Arigatou, minna-san~ XD

.

.

.

Mind to review?


	6. Haru-chan

"Wah wah… ada anak perempuan yang manis rupanya…" ujar seorang pemuda sambil memegangi lengan anak kecil berbaju merah muda dengan aksen '_usagi_' menghiasi tepat ditengah.

"Haha… _kawaii yo ne~ Kono kiddo_~" seru pemuda yang lain. Sembari mengelus pipi pucat sang anak perempuan. Namun si anak hanya memangdang sangar terhadap kedua pemuda tersebut.

"Dimana rumahmu, nak~?" ujar pemuda yang pertama.

"Tak usah takut, kami akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik~"

"…"

"Heh? Manis sekali~ Kau takut ya?" ujarnya sambil meraih kancing baju sang anak perempuan.

"…"

"Hehe—"

'—BRUAGH!'

Pemuda itu langsung terpental setelah menerima tendangan dari si anak perempuan. Kejadian yang tak sampai satu menit itu tentunya membuat pemuda yang lainnya terkejut. Tak terima temannya diperlakukan seperti itu coretbahkanolehanakperempuan yangukurannyajauhlebihkecilc oret si pemuda berniat untuk melayangkan tinjunya—tak peduli meskipun lawannya hanya anak kecil. Sayangnya si pemuda kalah cepat, karena si anak kecil ini sudah terlanjur melempar sesuatu ke arahnya dan—

'DUUUUAAAAAAAR!'

Asap langsung saja memenuhi lorong sempit itu dan satu-satunya manusia yang masih berdiri adalah sang anak perempuan.

"_Gomen ne, Onii-tachi_~" serunya riang. "Tapi Haru tak berminat untuk melayani kelainan 'pedo' onii-tachi~" serunya kembali sambil berjalan menjauh. Senyum tipis jelas terukir di wajahnya yang terhalang oleh asap yang kian memudar.

.

.

.

"Racun kali ini… dapat bertahan berapa lama ya~ Hehe~"

* * *

'Haru-chan'

**Disclaimer:**

Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair:**

SasuNaru

**Warning:**

Shounen-ai, typo, EYD yang berantakan dan tak tersusun secara rapi.

Akhir kata, Author mohon maaf karena kelamaan dan HAPPY READING, MINNA!

.

**Don't read if you don't like it!**

* * *

"KEMBALIIN MAKANAN GUE DASAR RUBAH JEJADIAN!"

Secercah sinar mentari pagi tentunya menjadi pertanda untuk mengawali rutinitas sehari-hari. Walau sebenarnya jarum jam sudah menunjukkan waktu jam sembilan kurang lima belas menit.

"Auuung~ aung~"

Tak terkecuali keluarga Uzumaki yang mengawali akitivitas hari ini dengan sarapan dengan dama—

"BRENGSEK! DASAR F**KING RU—!"

"—TUTUP MULUTMU KYUUUUBI TTEBA NEEEEEEE!"

'BLETAK!'

_Readers_ dipersilakan untuk merombak kembali narasi yang sudah terlanjur tertera diatas. Sepertinya keluarga Uzumaki menyantap sarapan mereka dengan 'damai' yang tentunya bermakna lain.

"Ne~ Kyuubi~" ujar anak laki-laki yang berambut pirang—yang tentunya itu adalah Naru— sembari mengangkat hewan perliharaannya yang kalau boleh jujur, memang agak kurang normal, baik dari segi penampilan maupun sifat—yang memang menyimpang dari kelakuan yang sewajarnya. "Kau tidak boleh merebut jatah makanan Kyuu-sama~" ujarnnya lagi—yang membuat seisi rumah—kecuali Kyuubi tentunya—dibuat terheran-heran.

"Khekeh!" cengir si Kyuubi—manusia. "Kau dengar itu rubah tengil!? Sana patuhi majikanmu, dasar rubah jejadian!" serunya sambil memasang ekspresi layaknya badut di pertunjukan sirkus—tak lupa sambil melempar makanan anjing kearah Kyuubi rubah.

"…Kyuubi…"

'Glek!'

"I-ittekimasu!" seru Kyuubi sambil berjalan ke luar rumah. Tiba-tiba saja _feeling_nya menjadi tak enak ketika melihat rambut Kushina yang berkibar-kibar ditambah aura tak mengenakan disekelilingnya—_Akai Chishio no Habanero_.

"Ittekimasu, Kaasan… Tousan…" ujar seorang pemuda berambut pirang sambil berjalan ke arah pintu—mari panggil saja dia Naruto.

"Ara… Itterasshai, Naruto." balas Kushina.

'Blaam…'

"Haah… Dasar anak-anak." helanya. "Ne, Naru-chan, apa sarapanmu su—eeeh? Naru-chan?" seru Kushina setelah sadar bahwa anak—yang sedari tadi tak banyak bicara—sudah tak ada lagi di tempatnya. Kemudian dia menoleh ke arah suaminya yang tengah duduk tenang sembari meneguk tehnya dengan ditemani koran pagi hari.

"Entah," jawabnya singkat.

"Huf… Dasar anak-anak."

* * *

Naruto berjalan pelan. Kepalanya tertunduk, entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh si pemuda _blonde_ ini. "Haaah…" helanya.

"Oi, Dobe,"

Naruto menoleh dan didapatinya seorang permuda _raven_ itu berjalan ke arahnya dengan tampang yang bisa dikatakan—terlalu _perfect_ mungkin? Naruto kembali tertunduk dan mendengus kecil.

'Pagi-pagi sudah ketemu, dasar sial.' pikirnya dalam hati. Tanpa menggubris sapaan si raven—Sasuke sebelumnya.

"Hei," panggil Sasuke lagi.

"…" Naruto tak menggubris lagi. Membuang muka malah.

'Ctik,' dahi Sasuke berkedut.

"Hee…" sahutnya pelan sambil berusaha melayangkan tinjunya agar tepat mengenai Naruto, namun—

'—SHUUUUT!'

Sebuah jarum menancap tepat di tembok dimana Sasuke dan Naruto tengah berdiri, tepat pula melewati Sasuke—persis di depan wajah _stoicnya. _Menghentikan gerakan Sasuke seketika. Mereka berdua pun menoleh kearah tembok yang kini, entah bagaimana caranya, mulai meleleh.

"…_Na… nanda ima_…" ucap mereka bersamaan. Tak mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi.

.

.

.

Dari kejauhan disana, seorang anak perempuan kembali merapatkan tudungnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Target kutemukan…"

* * *

Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan dalam diam, tak sepatah kata pun terucap dari bibir mereka. Tak terasa, mereka sudah tiba di gerbang sekolah. Dari sudut mata Naruto, ia melihat Sakura berjalan jauh di depan mereka.

"Sa-saku—um… " Naruto kembali tertunduk.

"Dobe?" ujar Sasuke ketika melihat raut keputus-asaan terpaku di wajah Naruto.

"Huf…" Naruto menghela nafas dalam. "Kau enak ya, Teme." ucapnya. "Punya _fans_ seperti Sakura-chan." ucapnya sambil menatap Sasuke, lesu yang terlukis di wajahnya tetap tak memudar.

"Aku tak butuh _fans_, Dobe." balas Sasuke. "Ambil saja kalau kau mau," lanjutnya lagi.

'Ctik,'

"Kau mengesalkan, Teme!" seru Naruto kemudian berjalan mendahului Sasuke.

"…"

Sasuke hanya terdiam melihat Naruto jalan lebih dulu.

'DUAAAR!'

Sasuke terlonjak kaget. Dia menoleh kebalakang dan didapatinya asap sudah mengepul. Ketika asap itu mulai memudar, terlihatlah deretan huruf yang membentuk suatu kata yang tak asing lagi baginya—terukir tepat di tanah yang terbakar.

.

.

.

'_DIE_!'

* * *

Bel pertanda istirahat makan siang telah berbunyi. Tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Naruto langsung membawa bekalnya dan berlari menuju atap sekolah yang sepi. Entah mengapa, dia masih kesal dengan perkataan Sasuke.

Walau sebenarnya mau mengajak Sakura, tapi ada hal yang membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya itu. Yang pertama, Sakura bukan _fansnya._ Yang kedua, dia masih kepikiran soal yang kemarin dan masih curiga terhadap Sakura.

Setibanya di atap, Naruto langsung mencari tempat yang cocok untuk menikmati bekalnya dalam kesendirian yang singkat ini. Yah… singkat.

"_Kaachan_~" tiba-tiba saja sesosok kecil nan mungil langsung saja memeluknya dari samping.

Naruto terlonjak kaget saat dilihatnya siapa sosok mungil itu. "Na-naru…?" ujarnya. "Kenapa kau ada disini?" lanjutnya lagi.

"…"

"Sa-sasu…?" ucap Naruto ketika dilihatnya sosok kecil berambut—yang mirip si Teme—tengah merapatkan dirinya ke dalam pelukan Naruto. Sepertinya dia lelah sekali.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto.

"Ta—daaa—! Mengumpulkan bahan ramuaaaaaaan~~" seru Naru sambil menunjukan isi dari kantung yang dibawanya. Dan Naruto hanya terdiam _horror_ setelah melihat isi dari kantung tersebut.

'Semut… bola mata… urat nadi… cakar…? Dan… apa itu yang berlendir dan… menggeliat?'

"Te—heee~"

'A-aku tak mengerti jalan pikir penyihir…' ucapnya lagi dalam hati. Tiba-tiba saja nafsu makannya pergi entah terbang kemana.

'Cklek…'

Naruto menoleh kearah pintu yang tiba-tiba saja terbuka dan memperlihatkan sesosok perempuan.

"Loh… Naruto-kun?" ucap perempuan itu.

Naruto seketika langsung terkejut dan, "Sa-sakura-chan…!"

* * *

Sasuke hanya terdiam merenung sambil menatap langit luas yang terlukis dibalik rintangan bernama jendela. Entah kenapa, kali ini dia baru bisa merasa tenang setelah sederetan kejadian tak masuk akal yang menimpanya sedari tadi.

Dari zat kimia yang tiba-tiba saja meledak saat pratikum tadi, ataupun saat ia melintas di lapangan tadi saat pelajaran olahraga, dimana ada bola yang tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan zat asam dengan persentasi yang hampir mencapai seratus persen—terbukti dari tanah lapangan yang langsung membentuk cekungan. Juga saat pelajaran biologi tadi, ada ikan piranha yang terselip diantara kerumunan ikan mas untuk pratikum.

Suatu keajaiban dirinya masih selamat tanpa cacat satupun setelah sederetan peristiwa yang menimpanya tadi. Hanya saja yang ia tak mengerti, siapa pelaku dibalik semua ini.

"Ja-jangan-jangan…"

* * *

'Ga-gawat! Naru dan Sasu tak boleh sampai terli—eh? T-tak ada?' ucapnya dalam hati setelah dilihatnya Sasu dan Naru sudah tak ada di tempat semula. ' Apa bersembunyi?'

"Naruto-kun?" panggil Sakura.

"_H-ha'i, _Sakura-chan_… Doushita no?" _ jawab Naruto.

"Bisakah kita berbicara sekarang?" ujar Sakura.

"Bi-bicara? Tentu saja… b-boleh."

"…"

"Sakura-chan?"

"Ah?"

"Sakura-chan…?"

"Ah, bukan-bukan apa. Sampai nanti, Naruto-kun."

Setelah itu Sakura berjalan meninggalkanNaruto.

"A-ada apa dengan Sakura-chan?"

.

.

.

"Sasu-nii… jangan-jangan dia ada disini?" ucap Naru dari tempat persembunyiannya—yang tentunya diciptakan dengan sihir.

"…"

* * *

Bel pertanda sekolah telah usai sudah berbunyi sedari tadi. Hanya saja, Sasuke dan Naruto baru saja dapat meninggalkan sekolah setelah menyelesaikan beberapa urusan—seperti memindahkan berbagai macam kardus atas perintah Kakashi-sensei, yang sepertinya mengalihkan tugas yang seharusnya ia kerjakan demi membaca sebuah buku yang—mari lupakan.

Mereka berdua berjalan dalam diam. Tak dapat Sasuke pungkiri bahwa ia sebenarnya sedikit resah dengan kejadian aneh kali ini. Terlebih fakta bahwa nyawanya sedang terancam dan macam hal lainnya seperti…

"…be,"

"…"

"Dobe!"

"Hah!?"

Entah apa yang dipikirkan, tapi sepertinya orang sedari tadi ia panggil baru saja terkoneksi.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, usuratonkachi?" tanya Sasuke. Dengan nada cuek seperti biasanya.

Naruto hanya terdiam, kepalanya semakin tertunduk ke bawah. "Bukan urusanmu, Baka Teme." balasnya kemudian.

'Ctik,'

Dahi Sasuke berkedut sekali. Kurang terima dengan balasan Naruto sepertinya. Kemudian ia membalas sepatah kata Naruto, "pulang sana, Dobe. Wajah surammu membuat perutku sakit."

'Ctik! Ctik!'

"Apa kau bilang, Teme!?' seru Naruto kesal. "Kau ingin mengajak ribut denganku!" lanjutnya lagi.

"Untuk apa?" balas Sasuke. "Mengalahkanmu itu semudah membalik telapak tangan, Baka Idiot Dobe." Hoo… Sasuke. Rupanya kau pintar sekali menarik pelatuk si pemuda _blonde_ ini.

Terang saja Naruto tak terima jika dikatakan seperti itu oleh Sasuke. Namun sayangnya sangat disayangkan, ia sendiri malah terpeleset kulit pisang di jalan saat berusaha untuk meninggalkan jejak di wajah porselen milik Sasuke.

"Hn, bahkan kau kalah sebelum berperang. Payah," pancing Sasuke—dan rupanya sukses seratus persen.

"TEEMEEEEEEE!"

Naruto berusaha melayangkan tinjunya ke Sasuke, namun sebelum berhasil menyentuh kulit pucat Sasuke. Tangannya sudah terlanjur ditahan oleh Sasuke dan seketika itu juga dirinya langsung ditarik masuk ke dalam gang yang sempit.

"Te-temee?" panggilnya.

"Ikut saja,"

"Memangnya kau mau membawaku ke mana, Baka Teme!" seru Naruto.

Mendengar suara Naruto, seketika itu juga Sasuke memperlambat langkah kakinya sampai akhirnya benar-benar terhenti. Sasuke mulai membuka mulut dan, "apa yang membuatmu murung?" tanyanya.

Hening.

Tak ada jawaban dari Naruto. Lekas Sasuke membalik badannya dan mendapati sesuatu yang jarang sekali pernah ia lihat. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan rona merah yang terlukis di pipinya.

Sasuke terdiam. Entah bagaimana, tapi ia merasakan suatu gejolak dari dalam dadanya.

"Naruto?" panggilnya.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Oi, Do—"

"—BAKA TEMEEEEEE!"

Tak Sasuke duga, tiba-tiba saja Naruto langsung menendang perutnya dengan lutut. Tentu saja Sasuke langsung memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit akibat serang mendadak dari Naruto. Baru saja ia akan membalas, tapi Naruto sudah terlanjur memetong tindakannya itu dengan serangan kalimat yang pernah Sasuke duga sebelumnya.

"Aku tak tahu…" ucapnya lirih. "Aku merasa, ada sesuatu yang Sakura-chan sembunyikan, dan hatiku tak tenang akan hal itu." lanjutnya lagi. "Aku takut keberadaan Sasu dan Naru diketahui oleh Sakura-chan."

"Aku takut Sakura-chan akan menjauhiku…" Naruto semakin dalam menundukkan kepalanya. "Padahal aku sangat menyukai Saku—"

'Bruk!'

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke langsung menghimpit Naruto ke tembok. Entah mengapa, ia sangat tak ingin mendengar lanjutan dari kalimat yang diucapkan Naruto. Seperti ada perasaan aneh yang merayap ke seluruh tubuhnya

"…Teme?"

Sasuke semakin mempersempit jarak diantara mereka, "..do—"

"—KUTEMUKAN KAU, UCHIHA SASUKEEEEEE!"

* * *

'Bruk,'

Sakura meletakan tasnya begitu saja di lantai kamarnya. Setelahnya ia langsung membaringkan dirinya di tempat tidur yang empuk.

"Huf… aku gagal lagi…" ujarnya kepada dirinya sendiri.

Untuk beberapa saat Sakura terdiam sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari adanya 'sesuatu' yang hilang. Dia pun langsung bangkit dari tempat tidaurnya dan berlari ke luar kamar.

'Ja-jangan-jangan…'

* * *

Berbagai serangan beruntun ditujukan kepada mereka—lebih tepatnya sih Sasuke. Jika dilihat ke belakang, entah sudah berapa jalan yang rusak ataupun meleleh akibat terkena cairan aneh yang dibawa oleh sang pengejar.

"Hah… hah… Kenapa kau tidak bilang hal ini DARI AWAL, Temeeee!" seru Naruto sambil terus berlari. Beruntunglah Sasuke tidak melepaskan genggangan tangannya dari Naruto—kalau iya, mungkin saja dirinya sudah tidak dapat melihat matahari kembali. Membayangkan hal itu saja Naruto sudah bergidik ngeri.

"Aku sudah memberi tahumu, tapi kaunya selalu tak konek, Usuratonkachi!" balas Sasuke jengkel. Kenapa juga disaat yang 'tak tepat' nyawanya malah diincar.

Dan sebenarnya siapa anak itu? Kecil-kecil tapi sudah membawa benda-benda berbahaya seperti itu—bahkan berniat membunuh dirinya pula.

Sasuke tak habis pikir apa salahnya selama ini. Menurutnya—menurutnya lho—dia orang yang baik kok—sekali lagi, ini 'menurutnya' lho.

.

.

Mereka terus saja berlari menghindari berbagai macam serangan anak tersebut.

"MENJAUH DARI NARUTO-SAMA, DASAR BAJINGAN!" seru anak itu sambil melempar sesuatu yang mirip granat ke arah Sasuke, tapi untungnya meleset. Agak ngeri juga saat Naruto dan Sasuke membayangkan diri merekalah yang terkena serangan itu dan langsung meleleh tak bersisa.

"Dobe…" ujar Sasuke—dengan sedikit aura gelap menyelimutinya. "Sepertinya anak itu mengenalmu…" lanjutnya lagi tanpa mengurangi eksitensi aura gelapnya.

"Aku tak kenal anak itu sama sekali, Temeeee!"

"Lalu kenapa dia mengenalmu!"

"Mana kutahu, Teme!"

Dan seketika itu juga adu mulut diantara mereka tak dapat terelakkan.

"NYAHAHAAHA! LEPASKAN NARUTO-SAMA, DASAR PANTAT AYAAAA—NYAH!"

'BRUK!'

Sasuke dan Naruto menoleh dan mendapati anak itu sudah jatuh tertelungkup dan ada sisa pisang tak jauh dari TKP. Rupanya oh rupanya anak itu terpeleset kulit pisang.

'_De ja vu_?' ujar Naruto dalam hati.

"Ukh…" isak anak itu menahan tangis. Dia mulai bangkit berdiri dan tudung yang selama ini menutupi sebagian wajahnya telah tersingkap, menunjukan mata hijau dan rambut merah muda yang dikuncir dua yang sangat mirip dengan seseorang.

"Sa-sakura-chan?" reflek saja Naruto langsung mengucapkan nama itu. Sementara Sasuke sedikit merasa tak nyaman mendengar Naruto memanggil nama Sakura. Jadinya ia hanya membuang muka seolah tak mendengar apa-apa.

"Yu-yurusanai… hiks… yu… ru… hiks…"

"Haru-chan!"

Sasuke dan Naruto seketika langsung menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati Naru sedang menuju ke tempat mereka dengan menaiki sapu terbangnya—tak lupa di tempat _boncengan_ terdapat Sasu yang menatap malas kearah gadis yang dipanggil Haru itu.

'Haru…?' ucap Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Hiks…" gadis itu—Haru hanya bisa menahan tangisnya. Ia menatap Naru dengan dahi yang memerah dan mata yang berlinang air mata. "Na-naru-chan…" panggilnya.

Naru berlari mendekati Haru. "Haru-chan… Daijyou—"

"HARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Mereka semua langsung menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati sesosok manusia berambut merah muda dengan mata yang berkobar penuh amarah sedang berlari kencang ke arah mereka. Seketika itu juga Haru langsung panic dan…

"Ma-mama!"

.

.

.

"EEEEEEEEH!?"

To Be Continued

* * *

Untuk chap ini, maaf tidak ada balesan review, author sudah terlalu lelah =v=" #slapped Sekali lagi, mohon maaf kalau chap yang ini updetnya kelamaan dan tetap pendek sepert biasa. Si Author juga manusia biasa, mohon maklum #desh

Oke, akhir kata...

.

.

.

Mind to review, maybe? =w=;;


End file.
